She Wolf
by LizzieDelRey
Summary: Eighteen year old Jade Hemming was no ordinary person, but again, no one in this town is. The Alpha pack come to Beacon Hills and attempt to take over the town by creating a bigger wolf pack, how will Derek face this situation? Derek H/OC Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters except Jade & James. I do not own Teen Wolf but I own the ideas used in this story.
1. Prologue

Her footsteps sounded off the walls of the alley. The sound of the sharp clacks of her heels against the pavement echoed through the alleyway and somehow it conveyed a hurried sort of nervousness and a rush of adrenaline through her veins. And she didn't know why she was so anxious. She was used to walking alone at this time of night. But something had happened that night; the star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch black and lightless, the stars, the full moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant rumble of cars and the whisper of the trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. She was surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness.

As that thought occurred she wheeled around and stared back down the distance she had just walked, but it appeared to be completely deserted.

She walked on, hardly aware of the route she was taking back home, but she had pounded these streets so often that her feet carried her home automatically. Every few steps she walked, she glanced back over her shoulders.

Eighteen years old Jade walked nervously, she wasn't as fearless, but the area was deserted; there was no reason for her to worry so much. Still, something tonight was making her skin tingle and the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. She shuddered against the cold and picked up the pace, grateful that the local bar is only a few blocks down from where she was walking.

The mouth of the alley opened up just a few more steps away, and she hurried her pace to a jog, feeling just a little foolish for being so scared of nothing. She wasn't in one of the busiest towns in California, and they had the greatest sheriff; she had no reason to be so paranoid, it's where she had been living for the past few years. But why did she feel like she was being followed? Silly, stupid girl. Nothing happened to anyone in this boring abandoned old smelly place filled with nothing but stray cats and drunks.

She turned right down the narrow alley; it was empty and much darker than the streets it linked because there were hardly any streetlamps or open windows. She continued to walk down the alley; her footsteps were muffled between garage walls on one side and a high fence on the other. There was a cold plunging sensation in her stomach.

A loud shrieking voice made its way from the far beginning of the alley that made her heart drop and her stomach turn over, she gave an odd, shuddering gasp as though she had been doused in icy water, and she jumped and almost fell over. She backed into the wall of the alley to prevent whoever or whatever's out there from seeing her, at the same time pulling from the waist band of her faded acid-washed ripped jeans a small pocket knife as if she was unsheathing a sword. She stood stock-still as she was pointing her pocket knife towards the empty darkness to where the sound came from. And as soon as her pale bluish gray eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw that she was pointing her wand at a cat that had just jumped onto a trashcan making several cans and glass bottles crash against the concrete pavement.

She let out her breathe and sighed heavily, she kept her knife as she continued to walk to her destination, she rushed her pace into a run until she reached the end of the alley, she stopped put her pocket knife back in her waistband, looking around and breathing a sigh of relief. That was her mistake. It was the last breath she ever took before something large and heavy made contact with the side of her head, lifting her off of her feet and slamming her fragile boney body against the greasy wall of the alley.

"Its a symbol, it means they're coming."

"Who?"

"An Alpha pack. And they're not coming, they're already here."


	2. Chapter One

Jade Hemming will no longer be the ordinary girl she thought she was, but again, no one is in the town of Beacon Hills is ordinary.

She parked her old beat-up pick-up truck as far away as possible from the school's parking lot, turned off the engine, grabbed her bag and slipped out of the car, and sped walked towards the school's main building.

She pushed through the school's double glass doors along with her fellow students; she squeezed herself into the crowds of High-School students including overly excited freshman girls and boys who looked abnormally good-looking for a bunch of fifteen year olds. Jade continued walking through the crowded hallways, and towards the lockers lined up against one wall of the hallway. She turned her head to the side and saw a group of confused freshmen students who were curiously looking at their new lockers trying to figure out the locker code whilst blabbering about how cool it is being a high-school student. _Not as fun as you think it'd be_. Jade thought to herself.

Jade preferred the casual look; she had her long waist-length brown hair braided and resting on her boney shoulders, a few wavy locks had escaped her braid and fell over her face, she pushed those locks to the back of her ears as she struggled to hold her bag and open the locker at the same time. Her ripped washed-out skinny jeans revealed parts of her thighs and legs, she wore a navy blue jacket, a plaid shirt that only had a couple of buttoned buttons and beneath that was a black vest top. The straps of her black converse weren't tied and traces of dirt covered her shoes.

She opened her locker's door and it revealed a large stack of books, notebooks and papers neatly leaning against the wall of the locker, she grabbed her Chemistry book and English journal. She grabbed the door so she would close it, but her big muddy brown eyes spotted a picture and she stopped all of a sudden, leaving the door of her locker wide open. She squinted and looked carefully at the picture of her and Jackson with a few members of their Lacrosse team, the picture was taken at the end of the Lacrosse season the previous year, after they won state championship.

But something odd and queer was standing in the background though; it made her curious, she furrowed her eyebrows at looked at it carefully whilst trying to figure out what that thing was. For all she knew that this is Scott, at least it's something wearing Scott's jersey and helmet but it's eyes were flashing, like gold sparks. She snatched the picture and stuffed it into her backpack before she slammed her locker shut.

The sound of the late bell ringing interrupted her eager thoughts. The students scattered all over the hallway like ants and rushed into their classrooms. Jade walked towards the stairs, climbed up the staircases and up the stairs and jogged to Mr. Harris's classroom, she took a deep breath before slowly and silently opening the door and walking in, attempting to sneak in.

"Good morning Jade. How nice of you to come to class earlier than usual." Mr. Harris said sarcastically. The entire class burst out laughing. Jade's cheeks turned red with embarrassment, the entire class was staring at her. "Sorry." Said Jade, then sped walked to her usual seat at the far back on the corner of the classroom, behind the Sheriff's son; Stiles Stilinski. He was slouching on the chair; his legs sprawled out in front of him. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and his skinny forearm was showing, he was drawing on his forearm and Jade intensely looked at him drawing as she put down her books and pulled out her chair.

"Is it good? It's supposed to be a wolf." Stiles turned around, showing her the artwork on his arms, he his hair grew longer, and even though it's messy, it looked better than last year's haircut.

"Yeah," Jade nodded as she took her seat, "I like your new hair, by the way." She added, and then shrugged before opening her chemistry textbook and flipped through the pages, until she reached the page number that Mr. Harris wrote on the board. Mr. Harris started the lesson, explaining unnecessary things about organic chemistry and scribbling stuff all over the black board, all that Jade processed was 'Blah Blah Blah'. Half the class was too busy daydreaming or drawing on their notepads, whilst the others were actually sleeping.

Jade was too busy daydreaming herself; she stared into the distance at the window, images of that 'thing' that she saw in the picture made her _very_ suspicious, she pulled out the picture and stared at it for a moment, focusing and trying to figure out what that thing was; it was a huge black thing was standing in the background, at the end of the lacrosse field, wearing Scott's jersey. That pair of golden eyes were what had caught her attention. _Is that his eyes? Or am I hallucinating?_ She wondered.

But her mental investigation was interrupted by Mr. Harris's voice calling out her name with an angry tone. She quickly snapped her head upwards to face Mr. Harris whose standing only two desks away from her; she quickly slipped the picture in between the pages of her text book.

"I suggest you pay attention Miss Hemming, you don't want to see your brother's disappointed with you getting a D again when he comes to the parent-teacher gathering." Mr. Harris said coldly. She ignored Mr. Harris's attempt to humiliate her since he's the only reason she's passing chemistry, hence the fact that Mr. Harris and her family were good friends, not only that; but he and Jade's brother were colleagues. Jade simply nodded.

"Somebody's got a crush." Stiles said as he sat up and turned around to face Jade. He was grinning stupidly at her.

"What do you mean?" Jade replied, furrowing her eyebrows at Stiles. A lop-sided smile appeared on his face, he rolled his eyes and turned back to face the board where Mr. Harris had even more scribbles all over it.

Two seconds later, Stiles threw a crinkled piece of paper at Jade, it fell on the floor, but she grabbed it quickly before Danny who's sitting beside her with a raised eyebrow and a curious look could get a hold of it. She unfolded the crinkles and saw Jackson's name written in capital letters. Stiles turned back again to face her and winked, she shook her head in denial.

"Miss Hemming and Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Harris's voice called out, they both turned around. "Seems like you too would enjoy an hour of detention, wouldn't you?" A slight smile appeared on Mr. Harris's face, it was no surprise that Stiles got detention, and it was no surprise that Jade got detention too. Jade was no troublemaker, but somehow she'd get involved in trouble whenever Stiles is around, which is almost all the time.

"Thanks Stiles, you're such a great friend." Jade let out a sigh; she leaned against the chair and folded her arms against her chest. Stiles gave her a questionable look; he wanted to protest, but shut his mouth and shrugged when Mr. Harris approached them again.

"Whatever." Stiles half-whispered.

"Will you please sit still?!" Lydia Martin barked at Jade. They're in the girls' restroom. A black liner brush in her hands. Jade who's sitting on the counter with her eyes shut as Lydia carefully drew a line over on her bare no-makeup eyelids. "Jade! Stop moving!" Lydia grabbed another piece of toilet paper and wiped off the eyeliner, trying to re-do it again for the fifth time.

"Is this how we're going to spend our lunch hour?" Jade asked after she let a loud huff through her nose. "I'm hungry," She moaned plus Alison needs to go do some spying on Scott." She looked at Alison from the corner of her eyes. Alison wanted to protest but she was interrupted by Lydia.

"Yes!" Lydia's husky voice shouted, making Jade's ears ache for a few seconds. "You're too pretty not to have any makeup on." Lydia commented, with a professional makeup expert look on her face, Lydia managed to perfect that eyeliner.

"She doesn't need any makeup Lydia." Alison said rolling her eyes; they've been in here for at least ten minutes. Alison was also sitting on the counter, a few feet away from Jade; she swung her legs in attempt to kill time. "We're all hungry, could we please go?"

"Hush you." Lydia said, with a look of pride on her face since she finally drew a perfect line on top of Jade's eyelids. "Next step: Lip gloss." Lydia exclaimed as she lightly clapped her hands. Jade groaned and shook her head.

Alison's eyes widened, she was offended by Lydia hushing her, and too bored to spend ten more minutes in a bathroom doing nothing but look at Lydia being all professional and torturing Jade with her makeup skills. "Okay, I'll just go have lunch." Alison said, getting off of the counter and grabbing her bag.

Lydia stopped and turned to Alison, "You're having lunch all by yourself?" She raised an eyebrow at Alison.

"No, with me," Jade said, "I'll come with you." She added. Jade immediately grabbed a tissue to wipe off the unperfected disgusting sticky lip gloss and grabbed her backpack. She quickly followed Alison out of the girls' restroom before Lydia could protest.

The last bell rang, alarming everyone and telling them that the first school day is finally over. Students and teacher evacuated the school's building and to the parking lot, except some of the students who stayed either for detention or at the library.

Stiles and Jade were included on Mr. Harris's detention list, Jade was sure that she'd be on it for the next year since Jade, as soon as they walked in; they saw that the classroom was almost full of students; including Jackson and Danny, that creepy Isaac guy was missing though. But Mr. Harris was not yet there.

"How many people does he give detention to everyday?" Stiles asked Jade, amazed with the amount of people sitting on the desks. Then he turned around to leave the classroom, but he suddenly stopped at the sight of Mr. Harris standing by the door pane with a bunch of papers and books resting on his forearm.

"Twenty's the most amount of people I've ever had in one day of detention, which happens to be today." Stiles looked at Mr. Harris as he walked backwards and into the classroom. Mr. Harris came in after him, Jade sighed and dropped her head and sighed before following them.

Stiles brown eyes widened when he saw Mr. Harris distribute the papers. "Please, please don't tell me that you're letting us do your paperwork, not today." Stiles groaned in protest, his tired puppy dog eyes looking sadly at the papers as he dropped his backpack on the floor and threw himself over on the stool by the lab counter.

Mr. Harris ignored Stiles and slowly nodded to himself, he then started walking around the classroom as he gave each pair of students a bunch of empty papers. Jade followed Stiles, and took her seat next to Stiles, right behind Danny and Jackson. They looked un-amused and upset; Danny had his head resting on his hand while Jackson stared into his cellphone. _They probably missed lacrosse practice._ Jade thought, rolling her eyes at them.

Stiles nudged Jade; burying his elbow into her upper arm and giving her a retarded wink; he had a ridiculous smile on his face. Jade furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him questionably before leaning down to grab her backpack and take out her notepad and pencil case.

"Hey Jackson, Jackson man." Stiles said to Jackson. Jade immediately sat up straight, facing Stiles, she gave him a warning death glare and Stiles casually waved his hands at Jackson, who had just turned around to face Stiles, he raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes at Stiles, "Seriously Stilinski? You're probably the last person I want to talk to right now." Jackson said, just as he was about to turn his head back to face the black board, his blue eyes met with Jade's, he gave her a warming smile. "Hey Jade." He greeted Jade in the friendliest way possible.

"I'm going to give you empty paper sheets," Mr. Harris cut Jade off before she could reply, "and what I need you all to do, it to write me a very convincing 500 word essay about why I should let you out of detention earlier than 4 o'clock. The most convincing gets to leave, and the least convincing gets to stay and clean up the dusty shelves in the school library with the new librarian; Mrs. Croft." Mr. Harris said, he made a face whilst mentioning Mrs. Croft's name, and then looked at Jade and Stiles, he was clearly hinting at them.

Mr. Harris had already finished distributing the plain A4 papers for the students; Stiles started writing scribbles all over the paper the minute Mr. Harris set them on their table. Mr. Harris started casually walking around the classroom until he reached his desk and sat down; he took a sip of the mug that had been on the desk whilst carefully looking at the students trying their best to write a great essay.

"It's been only a day and we're already writing an essay." Danny protested.

**Hello everyone. I hope and wish and pray that you guys liked my fanfic. I haven't been planning on writing this and the idea just popped into my head, so I'm sorry if it's a bit- you know what I mean.**

**Anyway, I'd like to add something, Jade is a senior, but Stiles isn't. This story timeline starts right after the last episode of season two. So Stiles is expected to be a junior. But hey! It's only a fanfic. **

**Last edited: June 6th, 2013.**


	3. Chapter Two

"And that Mr. Harris is why I have to leave detention." Stiles finished off with reading his essay to the 'class' and walked over back to his seat, right next to Jade. Mr. Harris who had just listened to twenty very badly written speeches done by the school's worst students sighed in disappointment. He slammed his hand against the desk and stood up. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the room coldly as shook his head. Then he sat back on his desk and thought for a minute while he kept eyeing the classroom.

Everyone waited impatiently for him to say something, "Mahealani, Whittemore; I suppose you two have a practice to attend. Stilinski; you did pretty well, and since you're a straight A student I'll let you go with this one, just this once." Mr. Harris said pointing a finger at Stiles, and then with a sigh, he pointed at the door, gesturing them to leave the classroom. "Hemming; I'm letting you off this time only 'cause I know you won't do it again." Mr. Harris said to Jade.

"What? The lesson hadn't even started yet, and it's not my fault, it's completely Stiles' fault." Jade exclaimed pointing at Stiles who had a 'what the hell are you talking about?' look on his face.

Harris rolled his eyes, "Don't make me change my mind, Hemming." He warned.

Jade didn't hesitate. Instead; she obeyed him and immediately started stuffing her notebook and pens back into her bag, she slid her arms carefully through the dark blue jacket, then slinging her backpack over her shoulders and then disappeared through the door. Mr. Harris was still mentioning some names, leaving only a few students in the classroom.

She jogged down the stairs, and through the hallway in attempt to catch up with Stiles, before they reached the main entrance, Jade caught a glimpse of a missing person poster, she stopped all of sudden and carefully looked at it and she walked closer towards the cardboard. "Hey Stiles!" She called out; Stiles stopped before reaching the main entrance and walked over to Jade. "They're still missing?" She turned so that she could face Stiles. Stiles nodded.

Stiles seemed like he didn't want to start that conversation, so he walked away and pushed through the double glass doors and out of the school building. Jade followed, and two seconds later she's standing outside by the parking area, soaked because of the heavy rain showering over her. She wandered through the parking lot, remembering distinctly where her car was parked, but couldn't find it. She let out a loud huff through her nose. _How unexpected?_

"Hey Captain!" A familiar voice teased, "Need a ride?" Stiles' voice called out, he was inside his beat up, old, blue jeep. Stiles offering her a ride back home made her sigh gladly and a wave of relief washed over her, she wouldn't have to walk home under the cold rain.

Jade darted towards the passenger side, she grabbed the doorknob and pulled it with a great force and opening the door, she slipped in "James must've taken it, my car, _my_ car. That douche will get his punishment later." Jade climbed in.

The windshield wipers slide back and forth, evading each other as the clear the rain away. The heater is humming loudly, making it quiet difficult to listen to the radio, but Jade didn't seem to mind since Stiles' favorite rock band is playing, and not only is it her least favorite; it's the worst band in the history of bands. Jade twisted her hands awkwardly in her lap, and stared at the glove compartment, many thoughts wandered through her mind, one of those was that creepy scary-looking Scott creature in the picture, she knew she'd get nightmares from that picture.

"Quiet ones have the loudest minds." Stiles' said randomly, Jade raised an eyebrow and looked at him questionably.

A lop-sided smile appeared on the side of Jade's face, "Stephen Hawking." Jade said proudly as if they're playing the quote game again.

Stiles let out a laugh, "You've got something on your mind, don't you?" Stiles' said, he looked at her reflection on the mirror that's hanging from the ceiling of the Stiles' Jeep, and then turned his gaze back to focus on the road.

"I'm not quiet; I just find it unnecessary to interact with people. Plus, if I told you what's on _my _mind, you'd burst out laughing, or call me insane or something like that." Jade said, Stiles' let out a laugh, and looked at Jade, but she looked almost upset. "See what I mean!" She exclaimed.

Stiles stopped laughing, "Okay listen, I promise I won't laugh or anything like that, but you need to be serious about it, not like that one time you told me that you thought that you saw a zombie." Stiles' said, mentioning that one time they went to Cosplay.

Jade wanted to protest. "I- I'm- You know what? Just forget about it, I give up." Jade said. She shook her head in disbelief and leaned her head against the window; she looked outside as they passed by the trees, the sun was hiding behind the horizon and the sky was fading of its orange and purple hues, soon to be replaced by a darker shade of blue, the stars appearing in the sky over them, and the pale white moon was illuminating the sky.

A moment later, Stiles surprisingly decided to pull over, he knew it was serious since Jade was getting upset about it, and there was absolutely no humor in this subject they're about to talk about, and even if he did find it humorous, Jade still seemed pretty serious about it and that thing looked as if it's bothering her. "Tell me." Stiles adjusted his position so that he'd face Jade; he gave her a persuasive look.

Jade raised her eyebrows at Stiles and then sighed, she took a deep breath before unclicking her seat belt and leaning down to grab her backpack, she unzipped it and took out the picture of her and Jackson, along with his fellow Lacrosse team members. She handed it to Stiles, but he instantly threw it at her when he recognized it was Jackson in the picture. Stiles' rolled his eyes, "You like Jackson! Jade, everyone knows that." Stiles' put his hands on the steering wheel, ready to drive away.

"I do not like him!" Jade barked angrily, her teeth were gritted. "Anyway that's not the point of it." Jade said, she picked up the picture then she showed it to him again. "Look well." She pointed at the thing in the background. "See this?" she asked, turning her gaze to Stiles. "There's something odd about him, about Scott." Stiles turned his head to face Jade, his face expressions changed immediately when he noticed the background. Jade gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look. "That's him, Scott, number 11, and those brown eyes of his are glowing abnormally.

Stiles swallowed, "It's probably nothing, that camera of yours is messed up anyway, you should get a new one, like a canon or something." Stiles said casually, he was trying to change the subject.

Jade looked at him suspiciously and shook her head, "Stiles, just focus, It looks so-" Jade looked carefully at the picture and flipped it, she saw the date. "Could it be a wolf? Jackson showed me the glove Scott wore that night, it was torn from the tip of the fingers." Jade's eyes widened, everyone knew that she had a weird obsession with mythical creatures, specially vampires and werewolves.

Jade looked at Stiles, waiting for him to response. "28th of November, it was a full moon on that day." Jade said excitedly, "Come on Stiles, work with me here. Haven't you come up with a conclusion yet?" She asked.

"There aren't any wolves in California, Jay. They disappeared like sixty years ago. We only have mountain lions, and I doubt they still exist." Stiles announced, faking a laugh. "Plus, you're actually accusing your friend of being a werewolf, seriously Jade? Isn't that some sort of insult?" Stiles seemed upset, more upset than he should be, he'd usually just laugh it out and make jokes about it for two days and that's it.

Jade intensely looked at Stiles, studying his facial expressions. "Have you seen the way that member of the opposing team randomly handed Scott the ball?" Jade began, "He was probably scared of him, 'cause he's a werewolf? Oh hey, do you think that he's in some sort of pack?" Jade asked.

Stiles thought for a moment, he opened his mouth but then shut it; he was too worried that Jade might find out about Werewolves, and even worse, she might find out about Scott being a werewolf, he has been for over a year. "You definitely have been watching way too much X-men wolverine lately, stop watching TV and go shopping or something that girls do all the time." Stiles shook his head.

"Don't you know?" Jade cut him off.

"Know what?" Stiles asked, furrowing his eye brows.

"The police department hired a detective to investigate all of these animal attacks, and it's suspected to be a human because of how professionally all those people were murdered, but with wolf hair." Jade said, this time Stiles suspected that she's either high or her obsession with mythical creatures just got a little past the boarders because there's no way Jade would know all about that.

"Right." Stiles said eventually. "Never-mind that, I'm just going to keep quiet 'cause I promised not to laugh at your hallucinations and wild imagination." Stiles started the engine, "Want to go grab some food?" Stiles asked, in attempt of changing the subject.

Jade narrowed her eyes and looked at Stiles for a moment as he started to drive away; he nervously glanced at Jade back and forth from the corner of his eyes. "Sure, I'm hungry anyway." She said casually, Stiles' knows something and she was too eager to know what he's thinking about.

They drove to a diner in silence. Jade's arm was propped against the window, her head resting on her hand and her iPod in the other, she put on the headphones and started muttering the words of the song, Stiles' had the radio on so he couldn't listen to her singing along properly.

A few minutes later, Stiles pulled over "We're here." He announced, turning off the car's engine and slipping out of the car. Jade followed.

Stiles glanced at Jade and gave her a nervous smile before striding into the diner, Jade cautiously followed him into the diner and to the counter where a waitress stood by the cash register. Stiles ordered for them both, not bothering to ask Jade what she wanted since he already knew what she liked.

Stiles paid for their meal and walked over to one of the stuffed red seats in the corner of the dinner by the large windows, he looked outside as he drummed his fingers nervously against the table. Jade followed him, she felt as if Stiles is trying to avoid any sort of conversation with her and he seemed nervous.

"I know," Jade said as she took a seat facing Stiles. "At least I think I do." She murmured to herself.

Stiles' eyes widened, then he shook his head and smiled, but it was obviously a fake smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about Jade. Hey do you think Harris is planning on giving us another crappy project to work on?" Stiles said, changing the subject.

"Stiles!" Jade barked, interrupting Stiles and making him even more nervous, "I know, I know 'cause you're actually showing me that it's real, you need to work on your lying. Do you think that I didn't notice all about those strange odd things going on in town, okay?" Jade said, "Erica and Boyd, and even Lydia-"

Jade stopped talking when she saw the waitress walking over to their table; she set the food on the table. Jade watched from the corner of her eyes as Stiles stuffed himself with French fries and a double cheeseburger. He stayed quiet the entire time, Jade made random comments about that subject and he'd only nod, he was probably too scared to say anything, thinking that maybe Jade could force him to open up the subject.

"So?" Jade said, expecting Stiles to say something, but he pretended not to hear, Jade raised an eyebrow at him and continued chewing on the French fry. "You need to tell me Stiles."

Stiles let out a loud sigh, "There's nothing to discuss Jade, you need to get some sleep, and you're probably hallucinating or something." He said slamming his fist against the table, he looked angry and nervous, and failed at hiding it.

"I'm not, I just- I want to know if there's something going on, everyone's been acting weird lately, Scott, have you seen Scott score in all of these Lacrosse games? Stiles?" Jade asked looking up, and her eyes met the mirroring color of Stiles'. "And- and Erica all of a suddenly became the school's hottest girl and then ended up missing with Boyd. And have you seen that Isaac guy, he barely spoke to anyone before, and, and- now he's always hanging out with a twenty-something year old." Jade took a deep breath, "And you, you rarely spent any time with me during the summer, I mean- I know you probably hung out with Scott and he's your best friend but-" Jade was interrupted by Stiles.

"What is it that we're talking about here? 'Cause I'm a little confused." Stiles threw his hands up in protest.

Jade blinked in shock, Stiles _never _talked to her in that tone, he never talked in anyone in that tone, "You tell me." Jade said angrily, she crossed her arms around her chest without breaking the eye contact. "Have you seen all the strange things happening around town Stiles?" She was once again interrupted by Stiles but moved on, "Beacon Hills was always the most boring place in California, probably in the entire country, and now, reporters actually travel here all the way from New York." Jade gasped for breath.

Stiles remembered the time he tried to convince Scott about the existence of werewolves and how he felt when Scott refused to believe him. Stiles shook off those thoughts and placed a dollar bill as a tip on the table, and then he got up and walked out of the diner without adding a single word. The waitress started cleaning up their table even though Jade was still sitting there, frustrated.

"Sorry about your boyfriend." The waitress said coldly as she picked up the tray of food, she didn't seem sorry at all, she probably doesn't even care.

"He's not boyfriend." Jade said, getting up.

The waitress shrugged and walked away. Jade eventually got up and headed to the door, she left the diner. She saw Stiles leaning against the wall with one leg up against the wall. He stood up straight at the sight of Jade, and walked over to the Jeep. Jade followed him over to the car and watched as he got into the drivers. Huffing, Jade slid into the passenger seat and glared out through the window as they started driving away, the diner fading away in the distance. She still had that intriguing feeling in her chest.

"Fine, call me crazy or insane or whatever you want to, but a lot has changed in a year, you'll know I'm right, one day." Jade said, and then silence fell among them once again. Stiles knew she's right, but he doesn't want to tell her for her own safety.

**Hello guys, thanks for everyone supporting me, and for commenting, voting and fanning.**

**One more thing, I'd like to say something and it's not really an important thing to tell you guys, but English isn't my first language, but I've had the most amazing English tutor when I was younger. And I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes. Thanks again! x**

**Last Edited: June 7th, 2013.**


	4. Chapter Three

Stiles pulled over at the side of the street in the midst of the town's scariest-looking and abandoned areas, nobody ever came here but drunks, perverts and homeless people. "Thanks." Jade muttered as she unclicked her seatbelt, reached out for her bag, grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. She slipped out of Stiles' beat-up blue Jeep without saying goodbye. Stiles was driving her to the address which resides at this side of town where her brother James had texted her saying that he'd left her car there. Jade was used to this; James 'borrowing' her car all the time.

Before she could slam the door closed, Stiles opened his mouth to say something, making her stop. "Jade, are you sure you don't want me to drive you straight back home?" Stiles asked for the fifth time that evening, he looked scared and worried for Jade, even though they weren't very fond of each other at that moment; he was still worried about his friend turning into some werewolf's snack. "We could come look for it Saturday morning; it'd be safer that time." Stiles offered, nervously glancing at the full moon.

Jade raised one of her dark eyebrows and gave him a questionable look; she shook her head in denial and smirked at Stiles before slamming the door closed. She didn't add a word, hoping that Stiles would soon come to a realization of the fact that she's still mad at him and that he'd come apologizing.

"Jade come on!" Stiles exclaimed as he slipped out of his car to follow Jade. "Please don't be stubborn and get in the car. There are vicious killers out there, come on, I'll drive you home." Stiles begged.

Jade turned around and scanned the area, she thought for a moment and hesitated, that place gave her shivers, making the hairs at the back of her neck stand, the buildings did look dark and scary, the entire area was deserted, with no sign of a human and the only place that actually has people in it is a bar, which is located a few blocks down from where she is. But the place is abandoned, who would possibly try to kill or kidnap her? Plus, Beacon Hills rarely had a problem with murders, except lately of course, the past few months have been a chaos, endless murder reports, but that still didn't stop her from getting her car back.

"I'm fine Stiles." Jade lied, she wasn't the bravest person ever, she was more like the most cowardly person she's ever known, but her sense of good adventure helps her face her fears. "I need my car anyway, I don't want you to drive me to school for the next two days." She whispered the last sentence under her breath.

Stiles let out a sigh. "I heard that." He made a straight face. "Okay, just- just call me when you get home, okay?" Stiles said before climbing back into his car. Jade shrugged, giving up.

Stiles turned on the engine and drove away, Jade looked at Stiles' Jeep as it started to fade away in the distance. Then, she turned her gaze upwards at the starry sky, looking nervously at the full moon that's illuminating the dark navy blue sky; it was her once source of light whilst looking for her crappy old Chevy truck.

Jade took a deep breath and balled her hands into fists, trying to control her endless shivering, the fear and nervousness. Not knowing whether she's shaking because she's scared or cold, she started walking into the dark, greasy and bad-smelling alleys. She was pretty sure that her car is here somewhere; it's where James told her he left it. James always 'borrows' her stuff and puts it in oddest places, so that was no surprise at all. He always had a spare key for everything, since he has been her legal guardian for the past five years.

"I told him not to take anything without my permission." Jade said under her cold breath, she started whispering-complaining to herself in frustration and anger. Jade started walking through the dark alleys and streets that linked each other, desperately searching for her car, but nothing is here, it's dark and quiet and strangely very empty.

Suddenly, a wolf howl was heard loudly and clearly, it must have been nearby. Jade froze and started looking from one corner of her eye to another. She felt a cold feeling shiver through her spine, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, she started shaking abnormally. Jade crossed her arms around her chest and started walking away from the sounds.

Her footsteps sounded off the walls of the alley. The sound of the sharp clacks of her heels against the pavement echoed through the alleyway and somehow it conveyed a hurried sort of nervousness and a rush of adrenaline through her veins. And she didn't know why she was so anxious to leave this place. She was used to walking alone in the forest at this time of night, walking in an abandoned town was not much of a difference.

But something had happened that night; the star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch black and lightless, the stars, the full moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant rumble of cars and the whisper of the trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. She was surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness.

As that thought occurred she wheeled around and stared back down the distance she had just walked, but it appeared to be completely deserted. She walked on; hardly aware of the route she was taking. Every few steps she walked, she glanced back over her shoulders.

_ It's not real, it's not real. You're hallucinating; there aren't any wolves in California. _Jade tried to convince herself, but she couldn't because another wolf howl was heard. _Shoot! It's real_.

The mouth of the alley opened up just a few more steps away, and she hurried her pace to a jog, feeling just a little foolish. She constantly looked backwards to see if anyone was following her; she had no reason to be so paranoid since there's no one around, and wolves never wander around towns. But why did she feel like someone is following her? Silly, stupid girl.

She suddenly stopped at the mouth of the alley, gasping for breath, she leaned forward and rested her hands on her thighs, and she paused for a few minutes to catch her breath. Then she continued running, she looked around and breathed out a sigh of relief.

It was the last breath she ever took before turning around to see a large furry animal with human features towering over her boney fragile body, she yelped before getting attacked by that large furry creature.

Meanwhile, Stiles, who had just dropped off Jade and drove away, had a strange feeling, his stomach was rumbling; he clutched it with one hand and kept the other on the steering wheel. "Damn you, Jade." Stiles said, as if Jade's the reason his stomach is aching, she's the reason he ate so fast. But he wasn't worried about that, he was worried about his friend, constantly thinking that maybe someone might turn into a nasty werewolf and eat Jade for dinner.

Disturbing images of Jade lying on the wet ground of the forest, soaked in blood flashed before him, Stiles blinked shook off those bad thoughts, he pulled over in the driveway at his house, his dad's car wasn't there, he probably had a nightshift or something was going on in the station, either way; it didn't matter to him since he had gotten used to it.

Stiles turned off the engine, reached out for his keys and pulled them out of the lock before slipping his keys back in his pockets, he climbed out and he slammed the door closed after he grabbed his backpack that's slinging over his shoulders and his lacrosse stick and helmet. He walked over to the front porch.

Stiles reached out his pocket for the key and slipped it in and before he could open the door, his phone rang; it interrupted his train of thoughts. He struggled to pull out his phone, hoping that it'd be Jade calling to let him know that she's okay and that she's home. Stiles answered his phone before unlocking the door, "Hello?" Stiles asking, not bothering to look at the caller's ID.

"Stiles, where the hell is Scott?" Stiles heard a very familiar voice; he felt displeasure at the familiar voice he heard and frowned, he knew something serious was up.

"Derek." Stiles let a loud huff through his nose, the last thing he needed is getting involved with Derek's big bad wolf trouble.

Derek was silent for a short moment, probably trying to hold his anger in. "Where's Scott?" Derek shouted through the phone, making Stiles ear drums ache for a few seconds.

Stiles rolled his eyes and walked in; he turned on the lights and sat on one of the dining chairs. "I don't know!" He exclaimed, "Do I look like some sort of GPS? Why don't you try calling him? I'm not his secretary you know." Stiles said, untangling his shoelaces and taking off his dirty socks.

"Stiles, listen to me carefully. Find Scott and bring him to the clinic!" Derek said, he clearly wasn't going to cool down until he finds Scott.

Stiles was getting frustrated. "How am I supposed to find out where Scott is if he's not answering his phone?" Stiles shouted back at Derek.

Derek didn't say anything for a moment. But then shouted again. "Bring Scott to the clinic, or I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth, and I'm pretty damn sure I'll enjoy it." Derek warned.

Stiles' brown eyes widened in shock, "Jeez Derek!" Stiles said, "Okay, Okay. I'll look for him; he's probably practicing Lacrosse somewhere. We'll meet you there in ten minutes or so." Stiles said, and then he hung up before Derek could say anything else.

Stiles put his dirty socks and shoes back on and left the house, he made sure he locked the door before climbing into his Jeep and driving to Scott's house. Curiosity was floating around in his mind, why is _Derek so worried and stressed? I guess that's an everyday thing for someone like Derek. _He thought.


	5. Chapter Four

Derek stepped on the gas pedal, making his car drive by the empty dark streets that were surrounded by trees with a great velocity that he barely noticed any of the road signs. He shifted his gaze from the road and to the backseat of his black Chevy Camaro every now and then, making sure that the girl lying unconscious on the backseat hadn't died yet, she was after all bleeding all over his luxurious black leather seats.

It's only been a few minutes since he had finished calling Stiles, shouting at him to get his butt and Scott's to the Veterinary Clinic as soon as possible, he couldn't take her to the hospital, it isn't safe, for either of them, what if someone sees that she's all healed within 24 hours, they'd panic and it'll be a complete chaos, it might even be all over the news.

The sound of her moaning, and coming back to consciousness made his heart thump hard against his chest, he never felt like it was his duty to save someone's life, someone he roughly knew anything about, this certainly was a first time for Derek Hale. "Hey, you okay?" Derek asked.

Soon, the girl started screaming, but somehow in calm way, as If she didn't have enough energy to let out a normal scream, she'd been shouting in pain, tears were falling from her big brown eyes and all over her face that's covered in her own blood. She's clutching the wounded side of her face and crying, Derek couldn't blame her though, she was tortured in the least pleasant way possible.

"Hey listen to me! Calm down, everything will be fine. Hey you! I need you to stay with me okay? Stay with me!" Derek quickly shifted his gaze between the dark lightless roads to the girl lying on the backseat, just to get a glimpse of her.

But she soon fell back to unconsciousness, "Dammit." Derek cursed under her breath, almost breaking the steering wheel. "Hey listen to me! What's your name? Tell me your name!" Derek begged her.

"J- J- Jade." She said calmly and coldly as if she could no longer feel anything, she kept staring at the ceiling of the car before her eyes fluttered and were completely shut; she soon drifted back to unconsciousness.

Scott McCall sat on the desk chair by the reception table in the waiting room of the Veterinary Clinic where he worked. He had a frown on his face; his arms were crossed against his muscular chest. He let out a loud huff through his nose; He was supposed to be at some sort of party that he was a hundred percent sure that Alison would attend; it was his chance to finally talk to her. But instead, he's in a Veterinary Clinic, waiting for Stiles and Derek to show up; the last person he wanted to socialize with at the moment.

Scott's thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang at the door; _'Derek's here_' he thought. He jumped off of the chair, knocking it down and walked over the door. Scott looked through the small glass window of the door to find Derek covered in blood and with a girl's body lying on his arms. His uneven jaw fell open and he froze for a moment. "Open the damn door Scott!" He pulled the door and slammed it open, Derek walked into the veterinary clinic and into the operation room.

There were speckles of blood all over his gray shirt, his jet-black hair was sticking out in every direction and his light greenish eyes were widened in shock, as if he had just seen a ghost, which normally doesn't scare someone like Derek.

Scott was looking at Derek as he walked into the clinic. His uneven jaw fell open, emotions of shock and speechlessness appeared on his face because of what he had just seen. _'What the hell had just happened?'_ He thought. "What the hell happened?" Scott repeated his thoughts out-loud for Derek to hear; his eyes flashed golden and were fixed at Derek.

Scott turned his gaze to the girl lying on Derek's arms, her face was half-covered in blood, and Scott was familiar with what she's wearing, her clothes were literally soaked in her own blood that even little drops of blood fell on the floor as Derek walked over to the operation room. Her long dark brown hair was covered in both rusty and wet blood, with some leaves and tiny twigs hanging on the pink dip-dyed tips her hair.

Derek ignored Scott's reaction and endless questions, and instead he focused on keeping that girl alive. Scott balled his fists with rage and followed Derek. A metal bed stood in the middle of the operation room, Derek walked over to the bed where they'd operate on animal and put the girl's body on it. Scott recognized her the moment he properly seen her face, even though it's mostly covered in blood.

Without adding a single word, Derek turned to the cabinets and started taking everything he could carry, every medical supply, bandages, the alcohol, some cotton buds and a handful of gauze. He placed it all on the counter beside the bed where the girl was lying and turned to Scott, gesturing to get over here and start operating.

"Jade." Scott whispered under his breath, his legs could no longer carry him to where his friend was lying unconscious, and most probably dead. For a moment; Scott felt helpless but then he walked over to Jade with determination and scanned her fragile wounded body. A couple of moments later he turned around to face Derek, his fists clenched. "What did you do to her?" Scott roared at Derek, his dark brown eyes flashed golden once again, he could no longer control his anger.

Derek sighed coldly, he was still struggling to catch his breath, "It wasn't me, Scott." Derek said looking at Scott, and then his gaze turned to Jade, who was still unconscious and bleeding to death. "Anyway that doesn't matter, we need to save your friend's life, and we need to do it fast." Derek insisted. It was a surprise to Scott that Derek showed way too much affection towards a stranger that he most likely never talked to.

Scott could feel his claws forming and his ears turning into a pointy wolf's ear, he was turning; he couldn't control it anymore, seeing his friend like this made him turn into the beast inside of him.

He attacked Derek, trying to rip off his face with his claws and teeth, he growled, but Derek is not just an alpha, he was born a werewolf so he managed to grab Scott's throat and thrash him against the cold hard wall, he quickly walked over him and strangled him, pinning him to the wall with only one hand. "Listen Scott, I want her alive as much as you do. I didn't do this to her, so if you're willing to fight me, you and your little girl friend will both die." Derek warned.

Scott was beginning to control himself and calm down. Soon enough he was the ordinary Scott McCall. "Okay, just let me down." Derek let go of Scott's throat, making collapse on the ground.

Scott got back on his feet and walked over to where Jade was lying, he scanned her body; her dark brown hair that was pulled into a perfect braid earlier that day was now covered in mud and leaves as it rested over her shoulders. She had four claw marks across the left side of her face, from her eyelids and all the way to the lower part of her cheekbones, her pale skinny arms were exposed, covered in cuts and bruises, the right bottom part of her jeans was ripped off viciously; revealing the lower part of her leg and ankle which had deep cuts around them, holes that looked like canine holes, like she was bitten by a wolf. The same bite mark was on her shoulder.

"How did this happen?" Scott asked Derek furiously, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"There's no time to explain, I need you to patch her up and stop the bleeding before she dies on us!" Derek exclaimed, pulling the table that had all the random medical supplies he grabbed earlier towards them.

Scott didn't hesitate and said: "We need to get her to the hospital Derek." Scott grabbed the landline telephone on the counter; he felt a strong grip on his wrists, stopping him from calling 991. It was Derek. He shook his head in refusal. "She's going to heal by herself, maybe turn if she's in so much pain. It isn't safe if someone saw that she's healed so fast." Derek said in a concerned tone.

"Derek! I'm a vet's assistant, not a World Renowned Surgeon!" Scott shouted, Derek could tell that Scott's panicking by the nervous tone in his voice. Scott glanced at Jade's body every now and then, he didn't want her to die, but he just didn't know what to do, he felt helpless. "I thought you were going to bring me a deer or something." Scott said. "I can't do it, we need professional medical assistance." Scott added.

Derek's pale face began to turn red with fury, "She's going to heal, she was bitten Scott, just stop the bleeding and she'll be fine on her own." Derek said.

Scott took a deep breath, "But she'll die if we don't do something, she'll _die_ Derek." Scott said. He gave Derek an apologetic look, Derek was breathing heavily; he closed his eyes for a moment before re-opening them and nodding at Scott. Scott walked over to the telephone before grabbing the telephone and dialing 991.

"911, what is your emergency?"

Stiles pulled over in front of the Animal Clinic, Scott said he'd wait for him there, that he needed to tell him something. Stiles had no idea what was going on, maybe Derek was in some sort of trouble.

Stiles face snapped to the side when he heard voices, he saw an ambulance and a police cruiser parked in front of the Animal Clinic. Scott's car was also parked there, so is Derek's and Dr. Deaton's, even the sheriff's car was parked unprofessionally by the ambulance. Stiles heart started thumping fast against his chest. He slipped out of his Jeep, not bothered to lock it and he ran towards the entrance of the Animal Clinic.

Stiles pushed through the heavy glass door, and into the clinic. He immediately headed to the operation room after he heard footsteps and loud voices coming from over there. He walked through the door and the first thing he spotted was Derek pacing back and forth across the room, his clothes covered in blood, then turned his gaze to Scott who is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest as he bit his nails. Stiles let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Scott being okay.

But his gaze immediately turned to where the paramedics and police officers were gathered, he walked a few steps towards them, and it hit him, literally.

Scott turned around when he sensed Stiles' presence, he quickly ran over to Stiles and pushed him away, he gave him an apologetic look. "Listen Stiles, I don't know what happened, and I swear I have no idea who did this to her." Scott put his blood-covered hands up in surrender.

Stiles gave Scott an odd questionable look before walking away from him and towards the paramedics, Stiles immediately recognized the person lying on the operating bed, it was Jade, hundreds of thoughts wandered in his mind; _he knew that part of the town isn't safe, but she had to insist, it's his entire fault_, _he shouldn't have let her wander alone on a night of full moon_. Stiles shook his head and went back to the reality of it.

Stiles immediately turned to Derek, "What did you do?" He asked furiously, he was ready to punch Derek across the face, but someone held his wrist and shoulder, stopping him from punching Derek. It was his dad.

Sheriff Stilinski let go of Stiles' wrist and gestured him to follow him outside, "I need to talk to you three privately, let's go." The Sheriff said, he meant Stiles, Scott and Derek. Derek who had stopped his pacing, glanced at the unconscious Jade before following the Sheriff out of the clinic.

**Last Edited: June 12th, 2013.**


	6. Chapter Five

Stiles; who had been sitting on the hood of his beat-up blue jeep watched as the paramedics carried Jade into the ambulance, her entire body covered in tubes and wires, he fought the urge to disobey his father's orders and jump into the ambulance with her. But his dad wants an explanation and he deserves an explanation.

Derek on the other hand, was too busy staring in the distance, lost in his own thoughts. His hair was a mess, and the shirt and jeans he had been wearing were all covered in a substantial amount of Jade's blood that it seemed unreal, she's probably luck she's alive.

"Tell me what the hell happened out there! I don't know why but an instinct is telling me that it has you three involved." Sheriff Stilinski exclaimed furiously as he pointed his index finger at them, he shifted his gaze between Scott and Stiles and finally fixing his eyes on Derek, as if he's accusing him.

Scott cleared out his throat and looked at Derek; Derek gave him a death glare. Then the sheriff looked at Scott, gesturing him to talk. "I don't know anything, I swear." Scott put his hands up in surrender. "One minute I get a call from Stiles and the other I see Derek standing by the front door with Jade- I see Jade, all-" Scott stopped all of a sudden when he caught a glimpse of Derek's clenched teeth as he looked at him. Scott rubbed the temples of his cheeks and let out a frustrated sigh.

Derek gave Scott a warning angry look and then turned to Sheriff Stilinski. He sighed. "It's not exactly the best place to explain anything right now." Derek announced, "The police station isn't either."

Stiles balled his fists and breathed heavily as he watched Derek; he was ready to punch Derek across the face and break his pretty little werewolf face.

"Fine." The sheriff said a moment later, Stiles was going to protest but he was cut off when they all walked to the parking lot, where the Sherriff's cruiser was parked.

They all slipped in; Stiles in the passenger seat while Scott and Derek sat in the backseat..

Sheriff Stilinski pulled over on the side of the road, near the forest where the Hale residence was once. It was dark and there was no sign of anyone close by, the dark trees moved against the cool wind and the sky was pitch-black and the full moon illuminated the dark sky. The Sheriff turned off the engine but remained in his seat. "Alright, you first." The sheriff turned his gaze to Stiles.

"I don't know what happened, I just-" Stiles panicked, but shut up when he saw his dad's expressions. "Look-"

"Tell me when the time you last saw her was." Sheriff Stilinski asked, interrupting Stiles. He was obviously taking this a little more seriously than the usual since he'd known Jade and her brother their entire lives. Their families practically grew up together.

Derek let a loud huff through his nose and rolled his eyes, they all turned their gazes to him; expecting him to say something.

"I don't see the point of all this." Derek commented before Stiles could say anything, "It's pointless! She's going to turn and there's nothing you could do about it." Derek looked outside the window.

The Sheriff didn't say anything; he wanted Derek to calm down since he probably has all the information, and he's the one that found Jade. Plus he could easily kill them all, slash their throats or something. Then he turned to face Stiles again, gesturing him to speak up.

Stiles got the message, he took a deep breath. "She said she wanted to get her car from this weird place not far away from town, so she asked me to drop her off there, I offered to help her look for her car when it's not too dark, but she refused." Stiles sighed, his face was getting so red and his heart thumped fast against his chest, she was after all, his best friend, hence the fact that he blames himself for what happened.

Scott swallowed and then cleared out his throat, making everyone snap their neck to his side. Scott nervously looked back at them.

The Sheriff furrowed his eyebrows and then turned to Derek. "Speak up, Hale." He said warningly.

"I don't know what happened exactly. But-" Derek was interrupted by Stiles continuous questions.

"But what? What happened exactly? Tell me." Stiles begged.

Derek shot Stiles a furious look before moving on. "I just saw her lying there in the middle of the woods, covered in blood." Derek said, he took a deep breath. "I'm not sure who it was exactly but I've got a few people on my mind." He announced.

"Who? Isaac? Peter?" Scott suggested.

"No, It's not Isaac, he's been missing all night but I don't think that he'd dare do that to her. Peter's not interested in having a pack right now. It must've been the alpha pack." He added, Derek's eyes were flashing red every now and then. "So I brought to the clinic, hoping that Scott could help her, she doesn't need all this paramedic crap and she'll heal soon enough" Derek commented.

Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski exchanged glances then turned their gaze back to Derek. "Who is this alpha pack?" They both said in unison.

"How can there be more than one alpha in a pack?" Scott asked, he seemed interested in this, and he no longer looked nervous or worried. Now that he knows that Jade will be okay. "And why would an alpha pack want a new werewolf in their pack?"

"There can be more than one alpha, and there are probably five of them." Derek said he seemed strangely scared more than the usual; which is never. "I've heard of them before, I thought they were in Canada but they're already here, somewhere in Beacon Hills." He said, not sounding as fearless as he'd usually sound.

Stiles looked more scared than anyone else. "So why would they be interested in creating a beta? Don't they want to keep their 'Alpha Only' policy?" Stiles asked stupidly. "And why Jade? Why not someone else like some pumped lacrosse player?"

Derek furrowed his bushy eyebrows. "There's no 'Alpha Only' policy." He said, "And they probably created a beta so that they could use her as a slave, they'll probably kill her eventually. Plus, they want someone who isn't under the limelight, they're most likely to choose someone other than the prom king." Derek said casually.

Stiles' face turned purple, he swallowed.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked. He was shocked and worried; Jade is a good friend of his and the last thing he wants is for her to be mentally tortured by a bunch of alphas and used as a slave, and he certainly doesn't want to attend her funeral.

"Yeah, like Derek's ever sarcastic." Stiles asked, he seemed disgusted, and sick, as if he's about to throw up at any second, or even faint.

Derek's facial expressions were ever scarier now; he shook his head at Stiles in disapproval Stiles lied back on the passenger seat and sighed loudly. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?" He asked. "Just let her die?" He sat back up?

Stiles kept thinking; now his friends are all officially a bunch of creeps, almost every good friend of his is either a werewolf, a hunter or knows about the existence of werewolves.

"I'll help her." Derek said a few moments later.

For some reason, Stiles believed him and trusted him with this matter since Derek helped train so many werewolves, but he knew that this wouldn't work, they're five Alphas, they don't only outnumber them; but they're more powerful than them and must've had more experience in this whole supernatural world better than any of them.

"And how are you going to do that?" Sheriff Stilinski asked Derek worriedly.

Derek looked out of the window and stared into the distance. He remained silence for a couple of minutes and started to think.

"She'll have a choice; she won't respond to her alpha, I'll help her do that." Derek said, "She needs to be mentally capable of controlling her wolf on a full moon, but keeping her alive is the problem." Derek announced, even though he doesn't have a clue who this girl is, he only knew what she's about to become.

**Last Edited: June 12th, 2013.**


	7. Chapter Six

Stiles rushed into the Emergency Room entrance alongside Scott, and The Sheriff. They passed through the empty dimly lighted corridors, into the elevator and to the Recovery Room where Jade is supposed to be if she's still not in the OR. Derek followed them as he anxiously looked around for some sign, his piercing blue eyes wide open, scanning the place for anything suspicious.

When they reached the fifth floor, they found the recovery room and saw her lying on one of the beds against the wall; there are so many tubes and wires attached to her body that Stiles lost count of them. One down her throat, breathing for her; One down her nose; One in her vein, hydrating her; And several others on her chest, recording her pulse and vital signs. She was swaddled in gauze and bandages, possibly covering every part of her body leaving only half of her face and several areas of her arms exposed. Her neck was immobilized by one of those collar things.

Stiles took a moment to catch his breath, he was frozen in shock, Scott was shocked too, and his jaw hanging open; he didn't think that it'd be _this _serious. It seemed as if every inch of her body was wounded or injured, she was almost completely covered in gauze and bandages from head-to-toes.

"Why would they do this to her? I- just-" Stiles whispered to himself; but Derek heard him. "Why would they do this to an innocent person?" Stiles' voice pitch increased a little that the nurses had to shush him and give him a warning look. "God dammit." Stiles cursed, he placed his hands on the foot of her bed, he took a deep breath before standing back up and turning around in attempt to leave but hesitated and walked those two steps back to Jade's bed.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows and frowned as he stepped closer to Jade's body. _'She should be healing right now. Why isn't she healing?_' Derek thought and wondered. She looked horrible, not bad hair day horrible, but really horrible, a feeling of guilt stabbed through his cold heart, breaking his stone cold features.

Sheriff Stilinski gave his son a look of pity. Stiles had almost the same look of sadness while he was at his mother's funeral. Except that this time, he felt responsible for what had happened and he's actually more aware now that he's almost a decade older.

A few moments later, Jade's older brother; James came barging in nosily, breaking the murderous silence. About half a dozen nurses were following him; begging him to keep quiet so he wouldn't wak the patients, they warned him to calm down or otherwise they'll have to call security, but he simply ignored them.

His short blond hair was hanging over his eyes and sticking out in every direction; he looked a lot like Jade, except the fact that he inherited his mother's blond and she's brunette. He sighed with relief and looked at Jade through his watery blue eyes, when he saw Jade lying on the bed his face turned red within seconds, and he was angrier than he was only a moment ago.

"What the hell did you do to her?" James turned to Derek, he grabbed the collar of Derek's jacket and pushed him against the wall furiously, the nurses yelped and hurried out of the room and into the hall; probably calling out for security. "What the hell did you do to my sister?" James thrashed Derek across the room; Derek who usually is incapable of holding in his anger and staying silent without beating the crap out of someone calmly stood up and glared at James, giving him a warning look.

"I did nothing, Hemming." Derek spat out blood. He knew that even though James is taller and older; he can still beat the hell out of him with complete ease. "Instead of thanking me you're sitting here trying to beat the crap out of me?"

"Thanking you? I should be killing you; you should be dead by now!" James shouted, he ran over to Derek, grabbing his shoulder and started throwing punches and kicks that Derek easily avoided. James quickly let go of Derek when he glanced two security guards headed their way. After breaking the fight, James gave Derek a look and walked towards Jade. He saw her lying on the bed, unconscious. He takes a few moments to accept it all, to accept the fact that his sister is kept alive because of those tubes and wires attached to her fragile body. He cursed under his breath.

This was a starting to get a little more personal than it already is.

Sheriff patted Stiles on the back and pulled him slightly away, to the door and outside of the Recovery Room. Derek was already ahead of them while Scott followed silently.

James was looking apologetically at his little sister, eyes filled with tears of guilt. And he's crying at the sight of his half-alive half-dead sister, he's not making any noise but his tears are cascading down his cheeks and into his mouth that he could taste the saltiness of the tears in his tongue.

He refuses to wipe his face or blow his nose. He simply let the tears fall wherever they may_._

Then he clenches his fists and starts muttering words of apology as if she could hear him.

Two hours later; James is sitting on the arm chair by Jade's bed and sleeping, his baseball cap is covering his face and sheltering it from the dim lighting. He is woken up every now and then by the sounds of the cadre of nurses who constantly bustle around, reading the print-outs that churn out from the feet of the beds, recording the patients vital signs.

Sometimes doctors keep coming around, pulling up Jade's eyelids and waving around their little penlights, or reading the new print-outs that come out tumbling from the bedside printers then check the vitals from a large central computer screen.

At around 6:30 A.M a nurse walked in and handed James a tray of food, a couple of slices of French toast, some butter, jam and a cup of fresh orange juice. James finished his meal within five minutes and directly went back to sleeping on the uncomfortable armchair by Jade's bed. He was quiet surprised by the fact that the young nurse had actually brought him some food, they usually only provide meals for the patients.

An hour and a half later, Sheriff Stilinski paid them a little visit to check up on Jade, James asked him who did this to her, but the Sheriff kept making up lies about how it's only an animal attack and nothing else.

"I'll come back in a few hours, Stiles will come after school and spend the afternoon with Jade if maybe you'd like to go home and change into fresh clothes." The sheriff said before leaving. James nodded thankfully at the sheriff.

But little did James know, Derek was still in the hospital; secretly checking up on Jade every now and then. For some reason, he felt responsible for her, that it's _his_ duty to protect her.

By 5pm, Stiles was already at the hospital, taking James' place on the arm chair by Jade. He has his arm propped on the arm of the chair as his chin rested on his hand; he stared at the tile floor whilst swimming in his own thoughts. He all off a sudden sat up when he heard Jade moan and come back to consciousness. He scrambled to his feet and stood up; he almost slipped as he ran over to Jade.

"You're awake!" Stiles exclaimed, he uncontrollably smiled at the sight of Jade's big muddy brown eyes fluttering open, she looked from side to side and finally fixed her gaze at Stiles, it took her a few moments to realize where she was, and what had happened to her.

"Hey, Jade. Are you okay?" Stiles' happy facial expressions changed when Jade didn't interact with him, or move a single inch of her body, her eyes were bloodshot and started to water, and tears fell down her cheeks. "Are you in pain?" Stiles asked. Jade shook her head and struggled to move her arms; she reached out for her inhaler and pulled it away from her face.

A minute later, a nurse that looked no older than 30 came rushing in, she had a black green-highlighted hair and a nose piercing that caught Stiles' attention. The nurse had a needle with some sort of transparent liquid that she put into the IV; she put the inhaler back onto Jade's nasal area before Jade drifted into unconsciousness.

"Is she going to be okay?" Stiles asked the nurse, she smiled at him and nodded, "Her vital signs seem to be improving, so you shouldn't be worried." She winked before leaving the recovery room. Stiles let out a sigh of relief before he heard a familiar sound.

"Quinn, did you check up on Jade?" Melissa McCall's voice said. "Thanks." She added before showing up from behind the curtains and joining Stiles.

She smiled at Stiles apologetically, "I heard what happened? Is she going to be okay?" Mrs. McCall asked. Stiles shrugged.

Stiles got off of the edge of Jade's bed and walked over back to the arm chair, "I mean, I guess she'll live but what's about to come worries me the most." Stiles began, Mrs. McCall leaned against the bed so that she could face Stiles, gesturing him to move on. "She doesn't have a clue of what she's about to become, you know, she's completely clueless. And it's not like she's going to be in some sort of 'ordinary' pack." Stiles complained, Mrs. McCall was getting lost since she doesn't know as much as anyone else does.

She frowned, "I'm sure she'll be fine, and you guys will deal with it like you always do, but be careful, I don't want this hospital to be filled with injured werewolves." She said sarcastically in attempt to make Stiles laugh or at least smile, which he did.

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't panic when I tell her." Stiles admitted.

**Last Edited: June 12th, 2013.**


	8. Chapter Seven

It has been nearly a week since the incident, Jade was finally able to leave the depressing dull hospital that's full of nothing but sick people and death. She was finally able to go back home and move on with her life the way she normally did; attending school five times a week, having three meals a day, and watching TV for an hour after dinner. But thing is, she she's no longer the 'normal' human being she thought she she'd be for the rest of her life, and she has no clue of what she has become, or what she'll become.

The healing process started only a couple of days ago, and surprisingly it has been going on slower than the usual healing process of a superhuman creature such as a werewolf. The doctors who had no clue, thought it was some kind of miracle for her to be able to walk within a week after being attacked by a huge wolf, but it is no miracle that she did.

However, Jade was obliged by her doctor to stay home for the next week, two if she needed more time to cope. She was told that she had to wear those clunky boots for the next few weeks and pair of crutches too. She also had a huge bandage covering the entire left area of her face that had the claw marks; the bandage was like a pirate's eye patch, only white. Her shoulder and thigh was wrapped in gauze.

Derek who has been keeping an eye for Jade, expected her healing process to go on a little faster, but since not only has she been beaten up and bitten in three different parts of her body, she was _tortured_ almost to death, it was something he quiet expected to happen in a case like hers, which happens rarely.

"I'm going back to school on Monday." Jade announced as she struggled to slip out of the van that James borrowed from their great aunt who lives only a few blocks away from where they resided. She has been keeping an eye for them for the past decade, watched over Jade while James was out working, helped out Jade with her homework back when she was in primary school, and sometimes give them a little financial boost when they needed one.

James let out a loud huff through his nose, he didn't say thing and instead held the car door open for his sister and helped her out of the car, he gave her the crutches before walking to the other side of the car to get Jade's suitcase.

He sighed and shook his head in disbelief; he grabbed the suitcase and Jade's satchel and walked over to the front porch, he put the things down so that he helped his sister to the front porch, up the three staircases, making their way through the door and into their two-story house that they inherited from their deceased parents.

Jade smiled to herself at the sight of getting home, back to the old comfortable couches lying against the wall with a small round end table in between and a broken coffee table. Jade took a deep breath before she continued walking towards the couch without the assistance of her crutches. Her legs were wobbling as she walked. Jade relaxed and purposely collapsed of the brown velvety couch. She sighed with relief at the thought of finally being home.

James walked back and forth into the house with what's left of Jade's 'luggage'; including her favorite leather satchel that she carried on her shoulders _everywhere _she went_._

A moment later, Jade's great aunt Wilma was racing down the stairs and ran towards Jade, she black graying hair tied up in a knot, she wore one of her dresses that she'd worn since the 60s. She enveloped Jade in a huge hug and gave her a little pat on the back, then she gave her a pitiful look and hugged her again. "I'm glad you're okay." Her aunt said as she shook her head and pitifully looked at Jade.

After dinner, James had gone out for a few drinks with his friends, it was a Friday night and he needed a break so Jade didn't talk about how he shouldn't drink too much or leave her alone on a Friday night. Her great aunt Wilma had left shortly before dinner, so Jade was left alone for the next few hours.

Jade was lying on her bed, listening to some Indie Rock music while she stared at the ceiling of her bedroom, she sang along the song lyrics in a whispering tone. Many thoughts wandered through her mind; whether it was school or being a part-time cripple. Her heart was filled with grief and sadness because of the fact that her face is probably going to scar and she'll end up with claw marks on her face; marks that might stay on her face for the rest of her life.

Her digital clock flashed '9:00 PM', she glanced at the clock and sighed before sitting up, she reached out for her crutches as she struggled to balance her weight on them, and then she walked into the bathroom that's connected to her bedroom.

She stood up and blankly looked at her reflection on the mirror, with crutches under her arms to keep her steady. Jade started carefully removing the bandages and gauze that's covering almost the entire left side of her face, until it was fully revealed. Just before she looked back up at the mirror, Jade grabbed the kit with all sorts of medical supplies.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows, "Impossible." She whispered to herself. She ran her the cold red tips of her fingers on the 'wounded' part of her face and there were no traces of scars or wounds, it was completely healed and barely ached any more. "What the-?" Jade kept staring at her reflection, and continuously felt her face with her hands. "Unbelievable." She said, in denial.

"Nothing's impossible or unbelievable." Jade jumped and yelped when she hear an unfamiliar voice, she turned around to see a stranger whom she's never seen, but she recognized the jet-black hair and the bright green eye, it was a sign that he's probably one of the Hales. His lean and muscular body leaning against the door pane between the bathroom and bedroom.

Jade swallowed nervously and blinked before snapping out of it. "What the- who are you? How did you get in here?" Jade's brown eyes widened, making the muddy brown color of her eyes lighten a little bit. Jade wasn't as surprised as she should be at the sight of a stranger in her bedroom, though, she was used to James's friends coming over every now and then, but no one ever came into her room and James isn't home.

He was surprisingly very tall, staring down at her, he's almost a head taller compared to her 5'7" figure and with a lean muscular body. Traces of an unintentional lopsided smile cracked his stone cold attitude. His dark hair was attractively messy and was sticking up in every direction, his piercing pale green eyes stared down at her, he did not turn his gaze off of her, not even slightly, which made her blush uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about it, it's totally normal for someone like us, it's actually supposed to be all healed a long time ago, your other injuries might take a while though." He said, he stepped a little closer to Jade.

Jade was too shocked to react or say anything, instead she took a step away, making the lower part of her back bump onto the sink, "Ow." She groaned in pain. She turned her head up and saw that he's only a few inches away from her, so she grabbed the closest sharp thing to her, a small scissor.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said as slightly rose his hands up in surrender, he looked down at Jade pitifully. Although, he seemed like the kind of guy that _never_ looks at someone pitifully or actually worries about someone but himself, and all of those guesses were because of how good-looking and attractive he is.

"What do you want from me?" Jade said, her voice cracking with emotion as she tried to sound brave and fearless, thinking that it might scare the six-foot-something tall guy off, but that didn't seem to work out well for her since he hadn't moved away or stepped backward, not even a single inch.

He raised an eyebrow at Jade. "I want to help." He announced, taking another step closer. "I'm Derek,"

Jade screamed out for help the moment he announced his name, she didn't bother asking for his last name. Derek grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall, but she wouldn't stop screaming, instead she started screaming even louder, which made Derek's blood burn with rage, he clenched his fists but then relaxed them. He put one hand to cover her mouth as the other kept her steady against the wall. He slammed the bathroom door shut before Jade starts screaming again.

"I'm trying to help you!" Derek exclaimed, "You have no clue of what you're about to become, you'll need my help, otherwise you'll _die_." Derek shouted angrily.

The word _die_ echoed non-stop in Jade's mind, her worried and fearful expressions soon turned into shock and she stopped screaming. Then, her concentration started to blur, she quickly drifted into her own thoughts, slowly getting flashbacks that played like a movie in her mind, and then _his_ voice, Derek's voice echoed, telling her to stay awake, to stay alive.

Derek realized that it's the right time to let go of Jade since she's been floating on the clouds, not literally though. He trusted her with staying calm.

The second he let go, Jade struggled to reach the door handle and yanked the door open. She struggled to run away, but before she could reach out for the door that lead out of the room, she felt hands grip her upper arms and press hard against them, he yelped in pain. She was then yanked backwards and the back of her head slammed against his metal-like chest.

Derek was standing right behind her, her back leaning against his muscular torso; he had his arm around Jade's throat while and his other hand held her mouth closed.

"You're a tough one." Derek muttered, obviously complaining and annoyed by her stubbornness.

Jade struggled to push him away, but it was worthless, he didn't move; not even slightly. "Listen to me Jade Hemming."

Jade started humming words, but it barely made any sense to Derek. "I'll let go, but don't scream or I'll break your neck." Derek said before taking his hands off of her mouth.

"What is it that you want from me? I've been through enough already." Jade's voice cracked with emotions. And that's when Derek realized that she's crying, she wasn't shouting though, she wasn't that type of girl and he couldn't see any tears, but he could feel it by listening to the sound of her heart thumping against her chest and the tone of her voice. And soon he realized.

**Last Edited: June 15th, 2013.**


	9. Chapter Eight

The loud indie rock music was blasting from Jade's headphones and into her eardrums. She was lying on her unmade bed, her ice blue-colored bed sheets were on the edge of the bed, almost touching her wooden floor, some of the pillows were thrown on the floor next to a half-dozen empty pack of beer, the empty beer bottles were scattered all around her, on the floor, on the bed, on the end table by her bed and even on her vanity table. Her tired brown eyes stared at the ceiling. _Why am I not getting drunk?_ Jade thought. _Why me?_

It's 2:30 in the morning, It's been only half an hour since Derek Hale left Jade alone and clueless, he hadn't told her what she's supposed to do _now_. However, he had explained almost everything Jade needed to know about being a _werewolf_, and simply left her wide-eyed in her little bedroom, without adding another single word of sympathy. It's not like she wanted any, but people usually show sympathy when telling someone that they're about to become half-human half-animal for the rest of their lives. How could he be so heartless and unsympathetic and so plainly leave through the window. But then it hit her, _What if he's the one who turned me?_ Jade started to get lost in her own thoughts.

Until a few moments later passed by and a loud knock on the door was heard, interrupting her from her curious thoughts. Jade didn't bother answering the door, she pretended to be oblivious and totally ignored the fact that it might be James trying to make sure she's okay. Instead, she continued listening to the music that's playing loudly from her old iPod that she's gotten as a birthday gift from Scott. Music was a pretty good excuse for her to pretend that she didn't hear the knock and entirely forget about it without feeling guilty.

The door slammed opened, Jade gasped. It was James, he poked his head through the open gap, revealing his drunk and tired face before he invited himself in; he didn't cross his borders and instead remained a few steps away from the door, he leaned against the door pane and raised an eyebrow at Jade. "You look horrible." He commented after Jade turned her gaze so that she'd properly look at him. She pulled the headphones out of her ear but she could still hear the music playing because of how loud the volume was.

"I know, I feel horrible." Jade admitted, she took her iPod, paused the song, and turned it off before throwing it into the drawer of the table next to her bed. She sighed before adjusting her position so that she could sit up straight. She gestured at her brother to come in and the minute he sat next to her, she started to nervously peel off the baby nail polish that was painted on her toes. James who sat beside her started to look around the messy bedroom.

James took a deep breath then let out a sigh, he sat there calmly before clearing his throat, breaking their silence. "Look little sis, It'll all be fine, I promise." James smiled at his sister, his blond hair sticking up in all the directions and his blue eyes looked tired and sleepy. "Things happen for a reason, you know. Everything has its pros and cons. Life isn't supposed to be easy, bad things happen, you just need to be patient." James paused, Jade blinked as she looked at his brother as if he's talking gibberish, he's actually being the wise older brother. "Like that one time I crashed my car and couldn't afford to fix it, it happened for a reason, to prove to me that I should never drive because that harms the environment, that's what Wikipedia told me." James said, very drunk-like.

Jade raised an eyebrow and then burst out laughing, which made her feel better than she did two seconds ago, "Okay Doctor Phil, you are making absolutely no sense. How many drinks have you had tonight? I know Harris isn't that much of a party animal, what happened?" Jade let out another laugh of her silly laughs.

James smiled, "Enough. But, I think the question is: How many drinks have _you _had?" James said, pointing his finger at the empty beer bottles all over the table and floor by her bed. Jade shrugged when he noticed those.

James balanced his weight on one of the columns at the foot of the bed before standing up, he turned his head and looked at Jade on last time before walking over to the door, "Listen Jay, _you_ need to be careful, there are some guys like that Derek guy all over town, they're a bunch of socially isolated creepers, and you should never hang out with those." James said, he did have too much to drink, but he had a point and he seemed to know a thing or two about Derek. James disappeared through the door before Jade could say anything.

James's words made Jade stand up too quickly in attempt to reach him, but her head spun for a few seconds and her thighs maid her groan in pain. _How does he know about Derek?_

Then a large train of thoughts came in and wandered through Jade's curious mind. _Yeah, I know that this Derek guy is a creeper, he's a werewolf, I'm about to be one too, which will make me a creeper. _Jade thought silently to herself. She slowly and gently lied back down on the bed after turning off the lights, and drifted into deep sleep.

_I ran away as fast as I could and as far away as possible. I'm scared, freezing from the cold weather and my throat is so dry from all the running, hence the fact that my ankle is badly injured with about 4 deep holes around it, which is making it heavily bleed out. I didn't know whether I'd be able to stand up, but I did and I'm running._

_But that's not the point right now, when a large furry animal with big red eyes is chasing you and has been chasing you for the past ten minutes, you're more worried about escaping than anything else. I'm guessing that this creature is some sort of wolf; it looks somehow like an ordinary wolf, but bigger, scarier, vicious and more intelligent. It has a silvery yet dark fur that shimmered under the full moon, and the scariest big red eyes; it's literally the size of Stiles's jeep._

_But there's something so intriguing about this wolf, most animals like wolfs, lions and all those sort of predators would be as fast as a sports car and would probably chase down their prey and kill it within seconds, not torture it and then let it get away so that they could enjoy hunting it down, why isn't it able to just hunt me down as easily as It could. Maybe it's injured; it didn't seem injured when it attacked me in that alley. _

_I had no idea what it wanted from me; I didn't know that wolves would actually wander around town alleys like stray cats. I didn't even think that there were any wolves in California, especially Beacon Hills. But the only thing I knew is that I have to run because... 'You can run, but you can't hide.'_

_I soon found myself running into the forest, which was a bad idea yet a good one I thought. I continued to run and started shouting for help, but there's no point of this, I'm going to have to stop eventually, I'll probably die either way._

_And before I knew it, it hit me, hard on the face. My toes were strangled under one of those tree branches on the wet muddy terrain, making me trip and fall over, hitting my face hard against the wet ground that's covering a bunch of twigs and leaves. My messy braid was now loose and the hair fell over my eyes. I quickly turned my body and rested my elbows on the ground, then looked around, where is it? It's not there anymore, I let a loud huff through my nose in relief, and I couldn't tell that I was crying until I felt the salty tears against my tongue._

_ And only a few moments later, its large pointy teeth were dug into my right shoulder, I shrieked in pain, I continued to scream in pain but nothing came out, it all came out like a groan. I don't know if it's the shock that 'caused this or the fact that I'm slowly dying because of this unbearable pain._

_ I don't know why; but I attempted to push it with my other arm, the one that was okay, but instead it fought me back by scratching the side of my face with its sharp pointy claws, the warm blood was now flowing out of my face and I couldn't see a thing with my injured eye. I continued to fight back though._

_ But then I lost all the hope, my chest was aching, my shoulders felt like they were burning, I could no longer feel my ankles which had probably bled out. It's pointy canines were now stabbed into the side of my waist, I couldn't scream or cry out in pain, I couldn't move a limb or a single inch of my body, my eyelids felt heavy and I fought with my weak body to keep my eyes open._

_ I'm staring at the full moon, it's illuminating the dark sky and it looks so beautiful, I rarely appreciate nature, am I hallucinating? And then I drifted into darkness before a bright light flashed into my eyes making me squint, memories started to play in my head and finally stopped. Dead._

"Bad dream?" Jade woke up all of sudden to a familiar voice, gasping for breath; her eyes were wide open for someone who had just woken up. Her palms were sweaty and red from gripping onto the headboard of the bed so tight. Her back was drenched in cold sweat. She twisted her neck to the side so that she could find whoever that was, she found Derek Hale; he's sitting on the arm chair by the open window, the floor lamp was on, illuminating the entire room.

Jade's heart dropped at the sight of his messy black hair and bright green eyes, _is he going to pay me surprise visits all the time?_ Jade didn't say anything and remained quiet, trying to catch her breath, something about him made her feel that he's trustworthy and protective, but the way he looked, his bushy eyebrows furrowed all the time, and he wears nothing but black made him look like some badass drug dealer or a military guy since he's got a lean muscular body, which wasn't something Jade considered attractive, _but damn_.

She sat up, her gazed fixed at him, she waited for him to talk, tell her what he's here for and what he wants, she barely knows him and it's 5 in the morning. Jade hugged her legs and rested her chin in between her knees. Derek turned his head so that he could face the open window but still remained silent. "I don't want to sound rude but it's 5 in the morning, can you please- say whatever you're here to say and just leave?" Jade said, trying to sound as mannerly as possible, she sort of liked him, and he kind of looks scary.

He got off of the arm chair and walked over to her bed, for a minute Jade thought that he'd turn into a wolf and eat her alive, she swallowed, but he simply stood there. "There are going to be lots of nightmares, especially for you. New betas have the worst experience" Derek said. Jade let out a frustrated sigh.

"Really? You're here to tell me that I'm going to have many bad dreams in the future? No offence, but you're not helping." Jade said angrily. "What's a beta anyway?" She rolled her eyes at him.

Derek sighed, shaking his head, "Well there are wolf packs, alphas are the leaders of a pack, there's usually only one alpha in each pack, but in your case there's five and then there's you." He paused for a second. "Betas are supposed to follow their alphas orders, they're obliged to actually, and they can't control it."

Jade's sleepy eyes were now again widened in surprise and shock that her dark brown eyes seemed lighter, "Does this mean that I'll be forced to go hunt and stuff?" Jade asked curiously, Derek gave her a sympathetic look, _there you go._ He shook his head before sitting on the bed next to her, "You'll be forced to do much worse, killing maybe, and your alpha isn't like any other alpha, he's much more powerful than you think." Derek explained in such a calm and cold attitude.

Jade was now lost in her thoughts, too much information to process in so little time, it was only a week ago that she was just some average teenager with two _real _friends and a beat-up old truck. "You'll have to say goodbye to your normal life starting- right now." Derek said before getting up. "I'm here to tell you that we have a lot to talk about, meet me in the woods at 10 am sharp, don't be late, and make sure no one sees you, you're better off unseen to humans." He said simply before leaving through the window, casually jumping out of the window.

Jade jumped off of the bed, stumbled across the room and to the window, she watched as Derek jumped without hurting himself. Derek turned around, "You'll probably going to get used to this soon, I know your friend did." He said very quietly, but she surprisingly heard him, clearly. He then he ran, with an inhuman speed. Jade who knew that she's only got four hours left of sleep threw herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling, too many things, way too many things were flowing in her mind like a train of thoughts, curiosity and the way she felt; the urge to rip someone apart, the hunger she felt was abnormal.

It took her at least an hour to fall back asleep, back to more nightmares, more feelings of anger combined with sadness and depression. _What's happening to me? Why me?_

**Last edited: June 26th 2013 (SORRY)**


	10. Chapter Nine

Jade's eyes fluttered before fully opening up the following morning, the sound of the alarm that's buzzing and beeping about a feet away from where her head rested felt as if it's beeping inside her head which made her jump and almost fall off of the bed, she clung onto her bed sheets before she could hit the wooden floor and successfully climbed back up onto the bed. Moaning; Jade stretched out an arm to reach out for the alarm, trying to shut it down before she gets some serious headache, and the next minute the sound of its shattered metal and plastic pieces was heard, she widened her eyes to find a few screws and pieces in her hand. She groaned and pulled the covers to cover her face from the ray of sunshine coming through the small gaps between the curtains.

She heard someone clear their throat. "You should get up, it's almost 10 am, you'll end up ruining your sleeping pattern and that won't be pretty." James's voice said. Jade pushed off the covers to find James poking his head through the open gap.

Jade sighed. "For how long has it been beeping?" She asked her brother, who obviously had just woken up.

"Every fifteen minutes for the past three hours." James lied, his eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to keep a straight face to hide his sarcasm, then he ended up letting out a laugh, "Don't worry, it's has been on for only half an hour." James walked into the door, he was in a suit, with a tie and everything. His hair was combed.

Jade raised an eyebrow at him. "What's up with you? Mr. Fancy." Jade asked, she sat up and pushed the bedcovers with her feet, she still had the clunky boot on, and the gauze covering the wounded parts of her body that's all healed, she was still in shock but Derek made her swear not to tell anyone about this werewolf thing, which means no one can know that she's all healed. Jade stood up and walked over to her half-open closet, she grabbed a pair of jeans a tank top and a thick maroon sweater to keep her warm from the chilly weather, even though it's only September and they're in California.

A lop-sided grin appeared on the side of James's face, "I've got a job interview." He answered proudly, "I brought a suit case and everything. And guess what? It's got a high salary and a good position at the company; I might even be able to fund your university payments." James seemed happy, in a very ridiculous way.

"You already have a job." Jade furrowed her eyebrows, "And you're terrible at it." She said sarcastically. She walked back to the bed, she sat on it, hiding the fact that she's actually able to stand up and walk in completely normal way.

James proudly smiled to himself. "Well, they decided to give me a chance and promote me, all I have to do is present some sort of presentation and list the reasons why I am that much of an important person to them and then I'm the co-manager of the HR department, cool huh?" James said.

Jade was sort of surprised, she didn't expect James to get promoted. "From a secretary to Human Resources department manager?" Jade was now pulling her hair up into a ponytail, pretending to struggled with it. Then she got up, walked over to her bathroom, she started brushing her teeth after she splashed her face with warm water.

"I wasn't a secretary, I was an unimportant employee, and I became pretty important to them, obviously. I deserve to be promoted, plus I'm not going to be THE manager, just a co-manager, that means my opinion is important to them but not as important." James said as he leaned against the door pane between Jade's bedroom and the bathroom. "I get to boss a bunch of forty year olds, how cool could that be?" James said, slowly drifting into his own thoughts. "Then the next promotion will probably be the manager, full-time manager, and that's when they'll pay me the big bucks."

Jade tried to be happy for him, but there was so much going on in her mind. "That's great, I'm happy for you, you should go before you miss your interview or presentation or whatever you want to call it." Jade said as she sat on the edge of the bathtub, faking a smile, there's so much going on in her life right now that she can't even show her brother a real smile. James smiled at Jade before walking out of her bedroom and down the stairs; he must've grabbed his suitcase before leaving. Jade heard the front door slam, he finally left. "At least someone's having a good day." Jade said to herself.

She whistled to the rhythm of the song that was now playing on the radio as she flipped over the pancakes in the pan, James isn't going to be home until 3pm, and his working hours are more likely to be longer if he got the position of a co-manager of a department at the company so she didn't have to put on those annoying clunky boots, not unless he's home. Jade suddenly started singing along.

And all of a sudden the music stopped playing. She furrowed her eyebrows suspiciously and turned around to see the last person she expected and wanted to see, Derek Hale. She gasped and her hands hit the handle of the pan, making the undercooked pancakes fall over the tile floor of the kitchen. Jade swallowed, "You know you could always try the doorbell. She whispered, half-scared half-angry at Derek. She didn't want to cause attention, so that the neighbors wouldn't come barging in worried that Jade might've somehow fallen down the stairs, James did ask them to keep an eye on Jade for him, in case she needed anything.

Derek coldly walked over towards her, "You're late," He gestured at the clock hanging on the wall as he did, he had that threatening look on his face that worried Jade. "You're supposed to meet me at 10." Derek gritted her teeth and clutched his fists angrily as he walked over to Jade, his bushy eyebrows were furrowed.

Jade's big brown eyes widened fearfully. "I- I'm- I'm sorry." Jade said with hesitation, "I didn't realize that it's already past ten." She took a few steps backwards and way from Derek, tripping and almost falling over the oven that's still producing hot blue flames, but Derek surprisingly grabbed her wrists with an inhuman speed and pulled her away from the oven. He then walked past by her and turned off the oven.

Derek's dead-cold features broke and changed into a little almost-frown. "Just stick to the timing I give you. Now, eat up and just meet me there. Don't be late because this isn't just some favor I'm doing." Derek said before letting go of her wrists that he'd been gripping on and walking through the arch that connected the kitchen to the living room and towards the front door, he slammed the door shut after he had left.

Jade was still in shock, even after Derek left. "What's his problem?" Jade thought. She no longer felt like eating so she ended up cleaning the mess and simply left, sneaking in attempt to be invisible.

**Last Edited: June 27th, 2013.**

**To anyone who had read all of my edited chapters, I suggest you be patient and wait until I finish editing the next chapter. Like I said a million times before, the story sort of changes in the new following chapters.**


	11. Chapter Ten

As the sun shined brightly over the trees and the sunshine passed through the small gaps in between a few leaves and hit her eyes making her squint, Jade walked through the half-burnt front door that lead straight into the Hale's previous residence she noticed something quiet odd; the entire house is a mess, the wood was rough, discolored, the beams going from the floor up to the canopied ceiling were a little chipped, the paint peeling. The stair cases were damaged; the railing looked as if it has been ripped off, it seemed impossible to go upstairs, however, the front door was painted with red paint, newly painted, and on one side only. "How can someone live here?" Jade thought, she had said it unintentionally out-loud.

She noticed Derek who was standing on the other side of the room; he looked out of the window but turned around when he sensed Jade's presence, he walked a couple of steps closer so that he could look her in the eye. "It's where my family used to live, before all of this happened," He gestured at the ceiling, the floors, the stairs. "But, they're all dead now." He said coldly yet Jade could still see the sadness in his stone cold featured yet _handsome_ face, she guessed that he's probably trying to hide his emotions, as if he refuses to show any.

"Oh." Jade said feeling a little bit awkward, she turned her gaze to the wooden floor that's now completely blackened and felt like ash from the fire a few years ago, Jade was too young to remember all the specific details about a house fire that killed about a dozen people.

Derek walked into what must've been a living room, since there's a fire place and an empty floor-ceiling bookshelf that's entirely covering the empty wall space on either sides of the fireplace. The living room had no furniture, only a couple of wooden chairs that looked as if they're about to collapse into little pieces of wood at any second.

The living area opened into a kitchen-diner, the two rooms were separated by a wall filled with picture frames that had no pictures, and a spacious arch-shaped gap in the middle to serve as a doorway.

Derek once again disappeared, this time he went to a much different room that looked odd even though it was completely empty. Jade had to power-walk to keep up with Derek's big angry strides. She saw Derek stop by a ladder that apparently leads to a basement. Derek looked at Jade with those pair of green eyes of his before he turned his gaze to watch his steps and climbed down that ladder, two seconds later he had disappeared into the darkness of that basement. Jade hesitated for a moment when she glanced at the pitch-black basement. Derek didn't even turn around to see if she's keeping up with him when all of a sudden she heard voices down there.

"Come on Hemming, we haven't got all day." She heard Derek's voice call out from the empty darkness. Jade swallowed and obeyed, she started to climb down and the sound of the soles of her ankle boots clacking against the small-spaced metal steps of the ladder. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Jade let a loud huff of relief through her nose before letting go of the ladder and turning around to look for Derek.

It was dark; she hadn't been there enough to adjust to the darkness, there was no longer any light, the floor door that lead to the basement was suddenly shut with a loud bang making Jade stagger backwards and her heart thumped fast against her chest. She nervously turned around, desperately trying to find Derek when out of the blue someone grabbed her around the waist and tossed her over their shoulder, Jade was now frightened and screaming. Despite the fact that she was now much more powerful than she was when she was a human, she was still too oblivious to realize.

The lights went on all of a sudden, making Jade calm down a bit and catch her breath before she got a heart attack, whoever grabbed her put her back down so that her feet were on the floor. Jade stood unsteadily trying to push the hair away from her face that had turned red and sweaty. "Drama Queen much?" A familiar male's voice mocked. The recognition of that voice made Jade a little more comfortable. "Isaac?"

She recognized him immediately; Isaac Lahey was standing behind Derek, leaving against one of those stone columns that kept the ceiling of the basement from falling apart. His light blondish hair was a little messy. "What are you doing here?" Jade shot Isaac a curious look.

Jade saw that the entire room was filled with all sorts of training stuff; punching bags, metal chains, weight-lifting equipment, lots of metal chains and scary tomb-like human-sized metal cases that looked like meat fridges but with huge scary locks and chains. Jade woke out of her thoughts when Isaac snapped his fingers. "Isaac, are you a-? You know-"

"You mean am I a werewolf? Yes, Beacon Hills is full of 'em, it's filled with werewolves." Isaac announced so casually as if it's an everyday thing to bump into a werewolf.

Jade furrowed her thick bold dark eyebrows curiously and then slowly turned her back to Isaac so that she could face Derek, she gave him a questionable look, gesturing him to explain what the hell is going on here, and how the hell did Isaac become a _werewolf_?

"They're my pack, I'm their alpha." Derek said, he stuck to his stone cold features, as if it's his signature look or something. Isaac on the other hand was smiling ridiculously like a fool.

Jade remained quiet for a moment, she scanned the room again for more people but there's no one here. "You're _their _alpha?" Jade's eyes widened. "Who else is there? Who else in this town is a werewolf?" Jade asked, she was starting to panic, scared that he might mention someone she knows' name.

"You friend," Isaac announced, Jade's heart dropped, _Stiles?_ Jade wondered. "No not Stiles, Scott, Scott's a werewolf." Isaac said, as if he read her thoughts.

Jade looked as if she's about to burst out crying, "Scott? What? Scott's a werewolf?" Jade was now having a panic attack. "He- he- Oh come on! S- Scott! Scott? That seventeen year old that always fail math and plays video games all the time with his dorky best-friend is a werewolf?" Jade asked, it was unbelievable.

Isaac rolled his eyes, and then exchanged glances with Derek. Isaac shrugged and walked over to where the chains were neatly put, they looked like it weighed tons but Isaac easily moved them. Meanwhile, Derek kept his eyes fixed on Jade who's continuously blabbering and overreacting. "Calm down." Derek said rolling his eyes at Jade, Jade stopped but then tears started to fall down her cheeks.

The room was silent, dead silent; the only thing heard was the sound of Jade heavily breathing as if she's about to go mad. "Calm down?" She suddenly burst out screaming, "I am a wolf, an animal, you might be okay with it but I'm not, okay, I didn't choose to become this person and I- I- I just want to go home, okay." Jade sighed; she purposely threw herself on the ground in surrender.

Isaac looked at Derek, who's still coldly looking down at Jade. "She looks like she needs some _serious_ training." Isaac commented.

Jade was thrashed against one of the metal columns by Isaac; she immediately stood up and pulled herself away from the column before Isaac could throw another metal ball at her. She turned around to Derek begging for help by only eye contact. But Jade quickly turned around so that she could dodge Isaac's punch; and just as she was about to throw a piece of equipment at him, Isaac was now racing towards her, he easily avoided it and purposely pushed Jade down, making Jade fall face forward to the hard ground. "Ow!" Jade moaned as she attempted to get up.

"That's enough for today." Derek said in a leader's tone. Jade sighed with relief; they had been training for hours now. It's almost 3pm.

Jade headed over to the other side of the room to grab her jacket and leather bag, Isaac followed, Jade was still struggling with her Jacket by the time Isaac reached the ladder and before he climbed up the ladder he turned around, "You coming?" He asked Derek, Derek shook his head, Isaac shrugged before climbing up and leaving Derek alone with Jade, Jade was too oblivious to notice Derek.

"Hey you," Derek called out to get Jade's attention, Jade turned around so that she'd look at him, "Can I ask you something?" Derek asked, but he immediately moved on with the conversation, not giving Jade an opportunity to reply, "Are you okay with all of _this?_" Derek asked awkwardly, yet in a way that made think Jade think it was cute.

Jade took a deep breath. "You know what; I don't know why, but I- I- I kind of feel good, I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing but I just- I'm okay, I'm actually not minding this, sure I get to forcefully turn into an animal on every full moon but it kinds of feel good." Jade said to Derek who carefully listening, his arms crossed over his chest. Jade shrugged before she left, leaving Derek standing there alone.

Derek could hear Jade's noisy footsteps, and he could tell that she has stopped, "I don't know why you're always so grumpy and angry, but you're a good person and I'm sure you know that." Jade said from the floor upstairs, but Derek heard it, loud and clear. Jade then continued to walk, she purposely slammed the front door shut as she left.

_He's such an ass, a douchebag. _Jade thought, she took the more complicated path through the woods, to avoid being seen by people she knows, or people that saw her in the news about how she was viciously attacked by an animal, but mainly to avoid Derek, even though she knows that he knows those woods good enough to find her within seconds. _Why am I so angry with him?_ Jade felt her blood boiling inside, and some strange noise ringing in her ears and it ached so much that she covered her ears.

"Where do you think you're going?" Derek's voice asked from behind her, she snapped her neck to the side where Derek was standing a few yards behind her. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Home, I'm going home." She said.

Derek raised an eyebrow, and Jade could see his lips twitching, as if he had to smile but didn't want to. _'Pathetic_' Jade thought about Derek's no smiling policy. "Come I'll drive you home." Derek said, gesturing Jade to come over. She couldn't say no, she didn't want to say no. "_Okay_."

**Last Edited: June 30th, 2013.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Jade's skinny pale arms were propped against the glass window by the passenger seat in Derek's car, her boney elbows were starting to ache from how heavy her head felt as she rested it on her hands, she watched through the window and outside as they drove on the right side of the road, passed by the tall trees and the broken fence that separated the woods from the road. The sky was soon changed from a light blue shade and into cloudy and grey. "Please rain." Jade closed her eyes as she whispered to herself, not expecting anyone to listen to her.

"Why?" Derek's voice interrupted the silence as he asked her curiously.

Jade turned her gaze so that her eye could meet Derek's "Why what?" Jade's eyes widened. She blinked a few times as she looked at Derek, waiting for his response as she slowly started pulling herself out of thoughts and back into reality.

"Why would you want it to rain? You like rain?" Derek asked curiously and with interest as he turned off the radio that Jade had just realized that it had been playing for the past ten minutes, even though it was annoyingly metallic heavy rock music.

Jade shrugged as she glanced at the road, "Ummm." She paused, "I don't know." She admitted, and then turning back to the same old position, she remained quiet for a moment, and the only thing heard was the sound of the car's engines and their heavy breathing. Derek decided not to break the silence and instead kept his eyes on the road. "It feels like a blessing, like you've been blessed by god." Jade said a while later. Derek looked at Jade from the corner of his eyes. "You might think it's stupid and cheesy but yeah." She said.

Derek adjusted his position and cleared his throat; he scratched the back of his head nervously as he drove with only one hand on the wheel. Jade watched with amusement that a little goofy grin appeared on the side of her face. "Why are you nervous?" Jade raised an eyebrow; she kept her eyes steady on Derek. "No offense, but you don't look like the kind guy that actually gives a shit." Jade commented.

Derek gave her a look, "I'm not nervous." Derek barked. "And I'm not that kind of guy, you know, the only that doesn't 'give a shit'." He said, mimicking Jade's tone at the end.

"Whatever you say, tough guy." Jade said, she was looking at him ridiculously, which made him feel slightly uncomfortable, Derek was never uncomfortable in a presence of a girl, especially some teenage girl.

Derek glanced towards Jade's direction; she was still looking at him. "So, umm- the blessing this, what do you mean?" He said, in attempt to break the silence and awkwardness.

Jade's goofy smile turned into a serious expression, she furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the glove compartment. "It's like you know, water is pure, and when it rains your soul is completely purified, I guess, it's just a theory." Jade paused for a moment, she still looked at that glove compartment, "I mean, if you think about it, rain isn't like sea water, or river water, it's from the sky, which is sort of extraordinary if you think about it."

Derek was silent for a minute, and then started to think, Jade isn't exactly the most poetic person for all he knows, but she seemed to know a thing or two.

"So, how is this exactly going to happen?" Jade's expressions faded away and soon turned into a little frown, she sadly looked at Derek with her big brown eyes.

Derek was glad that Jade finally talked about something that he actually knows a thing or two about. "You don't have to worry about it, Jade. And to be honest, for a newbie and a_ girl_ you're pretty good. You're actually lucky you have 3 weeks, not enough but good enough." Derek said with his serious stone-cold signature look.

Jade turned her eyes to the road, "Yeah but-" she paused for a moment, Derek took a quick glance at her to check if she's okay, "I don't know how to face my friends, and Stiles, Stiles doesn't know about werewolves and I, I can't confront him 'cause-" The whites in Jade's eyes were starting to turn red, in a normal way, the tears were starting to form. "Just, imagine a girl opening a jar for a guy, I mean, it's just so weird, not that I'm sexist or anything." Jade let out a nervous laugh as she wiped the tears off of her face, "I'm such a drama queen." Jade said sarcastically, Derek let out a little unheard laugh that broke his stone cold features.

It made Jade smile a little bit, happy even; she just made the world's grumpiest person laugh. "And my brother, he'll flip out, probably kick me out of the house." Jade said, in attempt to make this conversation more amusing.

Derek's smile quickly formed into a frightened and serious look, "Look Jade, you can't tell your brother." He said, turning to Jade and looking at her straight in the eyes, even though he had to pay attention to the road.

"Why not? He's my brother after all! And how come you're completely find with me mentioning it to Stiles but not my own brother?" Jade asked furiously, her fists clenched.

Derek turned his eyes back on the road coldly. "That's 'cause Stiles already knows about it, and your brother obviously doesn't, he'll make a huge scene out of it and end up in the police department for a couple of days for freaking out like this." Derek admitted, Jade knew that this was a little more personal to Derek, and not to Jade.

Jade couldn't protest, she had nothing to say or add, "Fine." She said, giving up.

When they reached Jade's house, Derek parked inside the garage so that the neighbors won't see Jade. Jade turned so that she could face Derek; she muttered a thank you and faked a smile before grabbing the door knob, pushing the door open and slipping out of his fancy Camaro.

Striding towards the house fast and unseen, Jade turned around one more time to look at Derek, to see whether he left yet or not, and he hadn't. Jade's eyes widened with shock at the sight of him leaning against his car, one foot up against the car and his arms across his chest. Jade smiled at the fact that he's actually waiting for her to go inside, so that he'd make sure that she got home safe and sound, and _unseen._

Jade grabbed the door handle of the garage door, slipped in the key and opened it slowly, slightly and noiselessly before walking in, and that's when she noticed that James isn't home yet, she let out a sigh of relief. She went in and shut the door behind her. She put the keys back to where they belong, on the coffee table by the set of couches and arm chairs. And it hit her, hard on the head.

Jade was thrashed against the wall the separated the living room from the office, some pictures fell off of the wall and the frames broke, little pieces of glass scattered all over the wooden floor. Jade barely got a short moment to catch her breath when she was again slammed against the wall by two lean and tall figures, both of them pinned each of her arms to the wall.

She breathed heavily, attempting to catch a breath, she noticed two identical guys at about her age, they were shirtless and had probably used all their power to pin her up against the wall, Jade attempted and started to fight out of their grip but she barely moved an inch. A woman in her thirties appeared from the kitchen through the arch doorway and into the living room, followed by another man that looked huge, his bald head and muscular figure gave Jade an influence that he's some sort of military person. As for the woman, her fierce and scary yet beautiful eyes were looking at Jade straight in the eye, an evil grin played her beautiful face.

"So, this is the girl Deucalion has been talking about?" The woman asked, turning to the scary-looking man that's standing behind her, he grinned whilst looking at Jade as he nodded. "Hmm. Interesting." She said as she walked towards Jade, "You're not too bad, too skinny, and too tall for some teenage _girl_." She commented whilst looking at Jade, carefully from head-to-toes.

"I'm 5'7"! And I'm not a _girl_! I'm 18!" Jade barked interruptedly at the woman in a half-angrily half-scared tone. The four of them laughed at Jade's response.

The woman gestured at the twins as a gesture to let go, they let go of Jade's arms. "You're pretty, and you've got some guts, that could be useful." The woman was now walking in circles around Jade. "You might need a makeover though, and those dip-dyes are too…. 'teenagery'? Immature." She added, "And who the hell gets four piercings on one ear?" She said disgustingly as she criticized Jade's taste.

"She's probably some sort of rebel." One of the twins said, his brother slightly teasingly punched him with his elbow.

Jade remained silent as she clenched her fists and swallowed as she glanced towards the window, hoping that Derek might still be outside; maybe he _sensed _that something is wrong. "Don't get your hopes up; he's not there; We're going to get rid of him, soon." The guy standing behind the woman said in a cheerful, proud tone.

Jade snapped her neck to the side nervously and with shock; she turned her gaze from side to side, waiting for something to happen, even though she hoped nothing would happen, she waited impatiently, worried that James might show up at the driveway at any minute. She pushed her hair that had fallen all over her face to the back of her pierced ears.

A loud knock on the door interrupted their silence, the woman and the three guys disappeared within milliseconds, Jade's eyes widened and with a speed of an eye blinking she ran to the stairs, she reached her bedroom so fast and in an inhuman speed, quickly changed into sweatpants and a stupid t-shirt, she put on the clunky boot thing and covered her left eye with gauze before jumping onto the bed.

"Hey Jay, I'm home!" James's enthusiastic voice echoed through the house, "I got it, I got the job, and they thought my presentation was brilliant." James said. Jade heard his footsteps clacking against the wooden staircases before she saw him walk into her room, his suit's jacket was thrown over his shoulder and his untied tie was covered it dirt; his blond hair was sticking out in every direction.

Jade faked a smile, "What kind of presentation was that? Did you like run a marathon or something?" Jade asked nervously, she mentally scolded herself for say the last thing that made sense then. She was still shaking from what had happened earlier and it was noticeable that even the absent-minded James seemed to notice that.

He raised an eyebrow curiously at Jade, "You okay?" He asked as he walked over to her, "I noticed that the pictures hanging on the wall had fallen, what happened?" James sat down on Jade's bed.

Jade shrugged, "I slipped, almost fell, but nothing happened, I'm fine." Jade lied. James gave her a suspicious look.

"Sure." He paused for a long moment before speaking up again. "I'm going to shower and then we'll go out for late lunch, how about that?" James said, changing the subject.

Jade looked as if she's just seen a ghost. "Seriously? Me, with one eye and one leg? Out on the streets? Where there are _people_?" Jade asked, it was a Jade geek policy not to eat outside, in front of people.

"Yeah, oh come on it's not going to be that bad, plus, the world needs to see that you're okay, do you know how many times your friends called me, and that girl Lydia, she's been shouting over the phone and crying." James looked into the distance, getting flashbacks of Lydia's annoying phone calls. "I don't know what's up with that chick, but you need to call her and let her know that you haven't been reincarnated into a bird." James said before he got off of the bed, "Get changed and tell me when you're done so I can help you down the stairs." He said, "And then we're leaving." James smiled before walking out and pulling the door closed as he did, yet he left it slightly open.

A feeling of guilt shot through her veins, she almost forgot that she actually has friends, people that are worried about her and are probably still wondering whether she's okay or not. She had a dozen pack of balloons saying "Get well soon." In her bedroom and she never realized that those people are waiting and hoping that she'd get better soon .

Jade had barely noticed the people staring at her as she sat by the corner compartment and on the red stuffed chair, in her brother's favorite burger joint, she browsed the take-home menu for desert while James stood in line to order food for them both.

"Jade!" A familiar voice squealed annoyingly, Jade had to turn her head 90 degrees and in that neck collar thing in order to see who it was. Lydia and Jackson were standing by her table. Lydia leaned over and hugged Jade tightly, "Ow." Jade said, in pain from Lydia's suffocating and painful hug.

"Oh sorry!" Lydia said, quickly backing off, "Your shoulder, right?" Said Lydia sadly, as if Jade's shoulder's still wounded.

Jade wondered whether Lydia knew, whether Jackson knew, or Scott, or even Danny, maybe Mr. Harris, he seemed to know a lot of things, maybe he does know. Jade started to pay less attention as she got lost in her own thoughts, that also included how good-looking and angry Derek always look.

Jackson didn't say anything as he suspiciously looked at Jade, "So, you're a-?" Jackson said, not completing the sentence on purpose, but Jade understood what he meant, she looked at Jackson and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes," Jade said admittedly, still expecting a hug from Jackson, but he simply didn't bother saying anything like 'are you okay?' or 'I'm glad you're doing better.'.

Lydia, who obviously knew what they meant simply ignored the situation and turned her head to look around. "So," Jackson began, he slipped into the other side of the compartment, Lydia sat beside him as if Jade invited them, but they weren't acting casually and normally around her and that didn't matter to Jade since all she wanted was for people to stop staring at her.

"So," Jade repeated, "How's Stiles and the others doing?" Jade asked boringly.

Lydia let a loud huff through her nose, nervously glancing back and forth between Jade and the counter, "Oh," she turned to face Jade, "We're actually supposed to meet them here, and later on go bowling." Lydia said happily, Jackson glared at her.

Jackson shook his head, "I'm leaving. So we're having a little gathering, she totally forced me to." Jackson said, gesturing at Lydia who seemed offended but also sympathetic. "You could come if you'd like." Jackson said, and it seemed in an unfriendly way, like 'We don't want you to come, but since my girlfriend mentioned it, it'd be rude not to invite you.'.

Jade pitied herself for a moment, if Jackson (who happens to be her only real friend that actually gave a damn the last year when Stiles didn't) felt afar from her as if she's some stranger, then what would the others feel?

"Thanks, but I can't, I'm celebrating with my brother tonight." Jade said as she caught a glimpse of James walking over to her with a tray full of food. He put the food on the table and then smiled at Lydia and Jackson. "What's up Jacklyd?" James asked, Jade shook her head in disapproval and embarrassment, but thankfully, Lydia and Jackson laughed.

James took the seat next to Jade, "Hey, you guys can join us for dinner, we're celebrating." James said proudly.

"What's the occasion?" Lydia asked excitedly.

"Well, he got a job as a co-manager of the HR department." Jade said so casually but the look on her face made it quite clear that she's happy, happy but somehow unenthusiastic.

Lydia slightly and noiselessly clapped. "Congratulations! Well yeah, we have an hour to kill, right Jackson?" Lydia slightly tapped her elbow against Jackson's upper arm.

"Yeah." Jackson said as he suspiciously looked at Jade, his eyes focusing only at her, Jade could listen to his fast heartbeat.

Lydia smiled enthusiastically, "Well, I'll go get some more burgers, my treat!" James said getting up, Lydia jumped over, "I'll come with you." She said.

And they left, leaving Jackson and Jade alone, sitting awkwardly and avoiding eye-contact.

When all of a sudden Jackson's eyes flashed bright blue. Jade's eyes widened, "Jackson, are you okay?" She asked, offered him a hand to hold. He looked at it and glared at Jade, he seemed angry, furious even. "Let's just keep pretending that everything's okay and that you aren't turning into an animal soon." Jackson said.

Jade was shocked, "What is that supposed to mean?" Jade asked, protesting. "I didn't ask for this Jackson!" She exclaimed angrily, at the same time trying to calm herself to avoid a crowd she didn't want or need at that moment. Jackson glared at her shockingly as if he's saying "Are you a-?" Jade stopped and looked at him. Jackson rubbed his temples and let out a huff through his mouth, "Alright I'm sorry, I just- I can't believe it, you, Jade Hemming." Jackson said sadly, and that's when Jade knew, she knew that he actually gave a damn about her.

She didn't want to be rough, but she had to ask. "Are you a werewolf?" She asked demandingly.

"Yes." Jackson said as he nodded.

**Last Edited: July 3rd, 2013.**

**Just to clear some things for you guys: **

** 1. Jade DOESN'T know that Scott's a werewolf.**

**2. Lydia does know, but she didn't want to talk about it.**

**3. Alison has NO idea; Scott didn't want her to know.**

**4. Stiles and Scott do know, obviously.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

The last and final bell rang, echoing through the halls and classrooms of Beacon Hills high, signaling everyone and telling them their last period is over and it's time to head back home. Dozens of students hurried outside the school's main building and to the parking lot or the bus stop, whilst others separated into heaps, each group headed either to the library to study, detention hall or the Lacrosse field to practice.

Stiles; who still hadn't seen his only human best-friend had been looking forward to seeing her for over two weeks! It was only Tuesday and he's so anxious yet a little nervous to see how she's been doing.

He climbed up into his beat-up old blue jeep _(that badly needs a new paint job, scratch that, he needs a new car.). _Hestarted the engine of the car and gave it a couple of minutes to warm up before he drove away, the school's large building started to fade away in the distance as he pressed on the accelerator.

When Stiles pulled over on the side of the road; he let out a sigh and grabbed his backpack before slipping out of his car. As he walked towards the front porch trying to shake out the nervousness by moving his shoulders, Stiles noticed a very small unnoticeable symbol professionally carved on the right hand side of the front door; it looked similar to the tattoo on Derek's back. "Hmm," He said eagerly looking at it. After a few moments, Stiles ignored the eagerness on his mind and rang the bell, he impatiently waited for a response.

Only a few moments later, the front door opened and Jade's head accompanied by her long dark brown hair popped through the open gap. "Stiles?" Her eyes widened, Stiles could tell that by the excitement in the tone of her voice that she's happy to see him. Jade stood up straight and pulled the door open. "Come on in." She said trying to sound as cool as possible, Stiles walked in. Jade looked around. She carefully scanned the entire street before shutting the door close and locking it. Stiles was looking at her eagerly.

A weird feeling shot through him, as if he couldn't be himself around Jade, it felt slightly unusual for them both to be in the same room after what happened, hence the fact that not only does he blame himself for everything that happened, but Jade doesn't seem herself either, she's 'too happy' for a person that's just got beaten up two weeks ago, was tortured almost to death, and was dragged two miles into the forest by some monster.

Stiles felt as if he had just swallowed an ice cube the size of his fist. He cleared out his throat to break the awkward silence as he nervously scratched the back of his hair while avoiding eye contact with Jade who had just locked the door and waited for him to say something.

Jade then turned around to Stiles, and a huge smile appeared on her pale no-make up face. She half-jumped onto Stiles and gave him a tight big teddy bear hug. "I can't believe it's you, I felt like I haven't seen you in ages!" She exclaimed, refusing to let go of Stiles and crushing his bones, he laughed and hugged her, slowly and awkwardly patting the back of her shoulders.

"I've missed you too," Stiles said coldly as he slightly pulled away from Jade, the smile on his face didn't look as realistic. He didn't seem as excited as Jade thought he'd be when he sees her. Stiles could tell by the frown that had just appeared on her face that she's a little disappointed, she anxiously looked at him. "So," Stiles said awkwardly, "You're a- a- you know." Stiles said, taking a few steps backwards, he kept his eyes on Jade, showing her that he's actually nervous. Jade could tell he's scared, scared of Jade.

Jade shot Stiles a glare and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I'm a _werewolf_. " She continued the sentence for him before walking over to the living room and throwing herself over the couch, she gestured Stiles who had followed her into the living room to sit on the armchair. "I don't know why you're all making a huge deal out of it, Jackson's a werewolf too, and-" Jade was interrupted by Stiles

"Look," Stiles said, he didn't sit down, he didn't feel comfortable with this place, and even though it was more like his (and Scott's) second home; he still refused to be himself here, as if he couldn't be himself around Jade. "I- I'm sorry, but," Stiles hesitated; his forehead was starting to sweat. "You don't seem very much yourself, you know." Stiles let it out. "It's scaring the hell out of me."

Jade's blood was boiling with rage; it's only been like what? Two minutes and she hadn't seen him in two weeks and he's already judging her for what she has become, it's not like she asked for this. Stiles noticed her fists clenching and her big brown eyes flashing golden, he stumbled as he tried to step back. She knew she was exaggerating, but she couldn't control it, and soon, her head started to ache.

"You know what Stiles," Jade began, she so badly wanted to shout at him, and tell him how she felt, but he wouldn't understand. Jade clutched either side of her head. "Just- leave please. You're only going to make things worse." Jade stood up, she pointed at the door. Stiles obediently grabbed his backpack and headed to the door. Stiles gave her an apologetic look before he opened the door.

Stiles turned around and furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you okay?" As much as Jade wanted him to be around, and be there for her, she felt as if her head with explode and that she'll burst out with anger. Her eyesight started to blur.

"I'm fine." Jade lied, "I'll- I'll just… talk to you later… okay?" She said, her voice cracked.

Stiles shut the door close, he purposely dropped his backpack on the wooden floor, "Jade, you're not okay." He said with determination. "Come here." Stiles walked into the living room, and re-arranged the sofa so that it was comfortable for Jade to lie down, she did. Stiles apologetically looked at her, "Are you sure you're all right?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"It's full moon tomorrow night." Jade said out of the blue. Stiles looked at her in shock.

It's only been a couple of hours since Stiles left. Jade had been lying on that couch since then, staring at the ceiling, lost in her own thoughts with a frown on her face and a tear rolling down her cheek. She snapped out of her thoughts and wiped it off with her sleeves when she heard a knock on the door. She sat up and got off of the couch while pretending to take her time walking towards the front door. "James? You're hear, quiet early don't you think?" She said nervously at the sight of her brother when she opened the door, James. She tried to hide her previous sad emotions.

And then she remembered; she was supposed to meet up with Derek and the others in the forest at 5pm and she won't be done until 9pm. She didn't expect James to be home, not until 10pm.

"Yeah, I know, you're planning on having a girls night or something, right? So, I got you some stuff from the grocery store." James handed Jade a bag full of groceries. Jade raised an eyebrow and suspiciously looked at James who seemed a little too cheerful.

"Says who?" Jade asked as she followed James into the diner-kitchen. "I never planned a girls night." Jade said as she emptied the grocery bag. James grabbed two beers from the fridge and a rose from the vase that stood in the middle of the dinner table. "What's up with you?" Jade let out a laugh.

James shrugged, "Lydia told me," then he slapped his forehead, "Oh no, don't tell me that it's supposed to be a surprise! Just act surprised when Lydia walks in with all her pink balloons and stuff, okay?" James said, taking off his tie. "And go get dressed; my date's going to be here in any minute." James announced excitedly.

Jade's eyes were anxiously looking at James, expecting an explanation. "What the-? You have a date?" Jade asked, quiet surprised that James is actually taking someone on a date, like a real date, not clubbing in his work attire or skinny dipping at 1 am.

"Yeah, her name's Kali." James smiled stupidly to himself. "She's pretty cool, beautiful to be honest; she says she recently moved in with her brothers." James announced.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows, "Since when you call girls 'beautiful', what happened to your other references? Like 'hot' or 'smoking'?" She asked suspiciously, "And what kind of parents would call their daughter 'Kali'?" The name sounded familiar though, she shrugged, not wanting to worry herself with unnecessary things. "Cool name, though." She said before walking to the stairs and faking her struggle to climb up the stairs.

When Jade got to her bedroom, she called Lydia and was able to indirectly convince her not to come and that she has an 'appointment' whilst pretending to be clueless about this whole surprise. She felt guilty, but she had to go so that she could go train with Derek.

She sat on her bed, facing the closet, "Since when I was worried about dressing well?" She asked herself silently. Jade then stood up and chose a pair of super skinny jeans which were never Jade's thing, and a black blouse. She hid a pair of ankle boots in her backpack so that she'd wear as soon as James leaves. She got dressed and waited.

"Hey, Kali's outside, could you please let her in while I put this on?" James said, poking his head through the open door, revealing his face and his newly-combed hair, he was gesturing at the bow tie in his hands.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Okay," She said shrugging. James disappeared into his room while Jade climbed down the stairs and walked over to the front door, she unhesitatingly opened the door to see a familiar face standing on the front porch, facing her.

Her brown hair was pulled up into a complicated yet perfect knot, she wore a tight red long-sleeved dress that reached her mid-thighs, revealing her skinny tanned legs and a pair of uncomfortable looking heels, her brown eyes were fixed on Jade, and an evil grin appeared on her face. "Well hello there," She said to Jade devilishly.

Jade's eyes widened in shock, she froze for a couple of moments before she snapped back to reality. She quickly grabbed the door, slammed it shut and locked it when she recognized her as the girl that broke into her house a couple of days ago and almost ripped her head off if it weren't for James's car magically appearing on the driveway. "Shit." She swore. Jade quickly climbed up the stairs and into James's room, hoping that she would somehow convince him not to go, but couldn't find him, and that's when she heard him call out her name from downstairs.

Jade hurried down the stairs and found James and Kali standing by the door, Kali was inside, she stepped a foot in the house. "Sorry again about my sister, she's just a little close-minded." He whispered to Kali as if Jade couldn't hear him, even an average normal human-being would've heard him.

Kali nodded apologetically, "Yeah I heard, about your accident, it must've been terrible." She said in the fakest way possible. "But you wouldn't get attacked unless you were wandering around in all the wrong places, I'm pretty sure you learned your lesson, there's nothing to worry about now." Jade could tell by the tone of her voice that she was hinting something. Jade clenched her fists; James's presence is the only reason stopping her from ripping Kali into pieces.

James laughed, as if Kali's making a joke. He was always the type of person that found everything hilarious. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Jade." Kali said before leaving, James followed her and a minute later they were gone.

Jade let out a huff through her nose, she grabbed her phone and texted Derek asking him to pick her up _now_, then took off this clunky boot off of her 'injured' foot and threw on those pair of leather ankle boots. She braided her hair whilst waiting for Derek to show up. Surprisingly he showed up, a little too fast.

Jade scanned the area with her big brown eyes before striding towards the passenger side, she slipped in without saying a single word to Derek, slamming the door shut, she put on the seatbelt and looked outside the window, she wanted to talk to him about what had happened, but it didn't feel like it's the right time to tell Derek, otherwise he'd start to worry about it, and James might be involved, so she instead kept quiet and waited for Derek to start the car and drive away.

A large brown paper envelope was thrown at her; it hit the side of her face and then fell onto her lap. She turned around to Derek, furrowing her eyebrows angrily. "What's this?" She asked.

Derek smiled, he surprisingly smiled at Jade and it seemed unreal. "A gift." Derek announced, Jade raised her eyebrows as she looked at Derek, she would've never guessed that Derek would be the good part of her really crappy day. "It's sort of a werewolf thing." He announced as he watched Jade rip off the envelope with enthusiasm.

Jade smirked, "Please don't tell me it's a dead rat or something." Jade asked worriedly, Derek shook his head. Jade then slipped her hands inside the envelope and pulled something out. "A leather jacket?" She said as she turned to Derek, the smell of the leather jacket was satisfyingly good, and it looked so new and so black. "Why?" She smiled ridiculously at Derek. He smiled back but then his happy facial expressions turned into a serious look, though the corner of his mouth was twitching, as if he's forcefully preventing the smile from appearing on his face.

Jade smiled to herself as she unclicked her seatbelt so that she could put on the leather jacket as they drove away, completely forgetting about the fact that her brother is in danger.

**Last Edited: July 7th 2013.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Derek pulled over on the side of the road, he was driving towards the forest where his old house resided, their usual training place. Jade who had been too busy listening to music on her beat-up old iPod, paused the song and turned around to questionably look at Derek; his house is at least five miles away from here, they weren't supposed to stop anytime sooner than five minutes. Derek was looking straight through the glass of the front window of his Chevy black Camaro; Jade turned her gaze to wherever Derek was looking. His piercing green eyes were fixed at a figure that stood about fifty yards away. Jade couldn't tell whether it's a girl or a guy but she pretty well knew that it's a human figure.

Jade turned to Derek, "Derek, what is it?" She asked him nervously, Derek could tell by the tone of her voice that she's freaking out. He glanced at her direction and then clicked on the seatbelt lock and pushed the car door open, he looked at Jade before he slipped out of the car, "Don't leave no matter what." And he slammed the door shut, leaving Jade all alone in the car. She swallowed nervously as she started to move her legs up and down, stomping against the floor of the car.

She watched as Derek walked towards that figure, she clenched the side of the leather chair and kept her eyes on Derek, worried that something horrible might happen to her, or worse, Derek. When Derek reached that person or figure or whatever it was, only a second later about five others appeared with him, one of them was dragging the other while the rest followed them. The one being dragged was thrown on the rough cement street, Jade gasped in horror, whoever it was; they were too helpless to stand back on their feet and instead remained on the street, more likely unconscious.

A few moments later, a car passed by, its front light flashed on them, making their faces clearer and easier to look at, and then it was dark again. Jade's eyes widened, and then she furrowed her eyes whilst trying to process what she had just seen.

Waiting impatiently in the car seemed like a bad idea, so Jade decided to slip out of the car, she knew that Derek would kill her for doing this, but she did it anyway. She took off the seatbelt and opened the door, when she got out of the car, Derek turned around and started walking to her direction, her heart thumped rapidly against her chest, and she braced herself, ready to get lectured by Derek. Jade began walking to his direction, she's going to get in trouble either way so why use this and go see who the hell those people are and what they want from Derek.

When she was close enough to see who they were, she stopped all of a sudden, she froze and her brown eyes widened at the sight of those odd people. Jade recognized four of them; Kali and the three guys were there, but with another, he was wearing sunglass and a stick, he must be blind, yet he seemed confident, more confident and fearless than the others, he must've been the one Derek was talking to. Jade panicked at the sight of Kali, then she turned her gaze to the person thrown on the street, she recognized the tattoo on his arms and the blond hair, it was James. He was unconscious and his ears bled, he's unconscious, bleeding and in the middle of the street.

Jade's heart began to thump even faster, she hurried her pace into a jog but then Derek purposely bumped into her and held her back, "That's my brother!" She exclaimed angrily, "Let go of me!" She shouted, her fists were clenched and she was punching Derek's chest non-stop, struggling to get out of his grip, "James! James!" She shouted, hoping that James might be okay, heck, she hoped he was alive.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Derek said coldly, his grip on Jade grew stronger that she groaned in pain, but she wasn't going to give up, that's her brother lying across the street. She slowly stopped punching Derek but remained in his grip, she looked at Kali angrily, her face flushed in anger.

Jade started to calm, "What have you done to him?" Jade asked, looking at Kali straight in the eye, and then turning her gaze to the guy that she didn't recognize. She couldn't see it, but she could tell that his sightless eyes were fixed at Jade; an evil smiled played his face as he looked at her as if she's his next meal.

Derek's grip was now more like a forceful hug, "Let's go." He whispered to Jade. "He's my brother! I'm not leaving him there!" She shouted, her eyes were starting to fill up with tears, "James!" She called out James once again, but he didn't respond. "He'll be fine, let's just go. Come on." Derek practically dragged Jade back to the car. "No," Jade's voice cracked. Derek opened the car door for her and slammed it shut after Jade slipped in; then he walked over to the driver's side and joined her inside.

They drove to Derek's house in silence. Isaac said he'd be there waiting for them. Jade looked out of the window, with her arms propped against the window and her head resting on her hand. Her left hand was clenched that her knuckles had turned white, Derek sadly looked at her. He kept his left hand on the steering wheel and reached out his right hand to hold Jade's. She didn't look at his direction but her balled fist was slowly resting.

"What do they want from me?" Jade asked all of a sudden, breaking the silence. "Why me?" Her voice cracked with emotion, Derek knew she'd burst out crying very soon. She looked at Derek, expecting an answer. Derek wished he could answer her, but he himself did not know the answer to that question.

Derek then pulled his hands away from her and kept both his hands on the steering wheel and his eyes on the road. "I don't know Jade." He said coldly, "I don't know- maybe- maybe you were an easier target to them." He said hesitatingly, shrugging Derek tried to avoid the conversation, but he just made everything worse.

Jade was so angry, so angry that he said it so simply. "I'm an easy target?" She repeated questionably looking at Derek; he simply pretended not to hear her. Jade eventually went silent and didn't speak throughout the drive.

"Yes, I mean, teenagers are more likely to survive the bite, hence the fact that you're a- you know-",

Jade was starting to get furious that her eyes flashed golden. "An unpopular friend-less orphan?" Jade continued the line for Derek. "Oh nice of them." She said sarcastically yet angrily.

" I didn't mean that." Derek let out a laugh as if it's a joke. "I mean you're a teenager and you don't blend in with the crowds so you're less likely to cause distraction." Derek said. "Don't worry about James," Derek began, "He'll be back soon." Derek said, he sounded confident.

Jade turned around to Derek and their eyes met. "I promise he'll be fine." Derek said.

The minute they got there; to Derek's old house, Jade has been fighting the urge to leave, go look for her brother, she's been wondering whether they left him there lying on the street or took him with them. The fact that she doesn't know where her brother is and whether he's okay or not killed her. But the tone in Derek's voice was assuring, if he said that James will be fine then he'll be fine.

"I'm going home." She said with determination. She had been leaning against a huge tree, one foot up against its hard stem, her arms cross against her chest, but now she's standing straight, fists clenched and a look of determination on her pale sad face.

Derek expected that she'd say something like that eventually, he hesitated before letting her go, and without adding a single word, Jade simply walked to where her stuff were thrown when she got there, she put on her jacket, her bag slinging over one of her shoulders as she walked away.

"I'll drive you." Derek offered, Jade ignored him, but felt slightly guilty.

As soon as she was far away enough, Jade hurried her pace into a jog with an inhuman speed, she started to look, using her superhuman hearing and eyesight, she went to where her brother was earlier, but there was no sign of him, or his blood, there was no scent, or a clue.

Just as Jade was about to give up and go home, Derek's car drove by, it stopped right in front of Jade who immediately let out a frustrated sigh at the sight of Derek walking out. "I'm still alive." She said in a bitchy kind of way, she regretted it a second later.

"Come on, we'll look together." Derek said, his stone cold features remained the same.

Jade looked at Derek for a minute, it was silent and she started thinking as she looked at him, until Derek stretched out his arms, offering Jade a hand, she looked at it but instead of taking it, she simply slipped into the car and ignored Derek.

**Last Edited: July 7****th****, 2013.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"It's been two hours Derek, where could he possibly be?" Jade complained, and almost in tears. They were standing in the middle of the road, Derek's car parked on the side, its engine roaring as they looked for signs of James. "Aren't you supposed to know this forest?" Jade asked, looking at Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes at Jade, his arms were crossed against his chest, he had a leather jacket on, and it was similar to Jade's. "Yeah, I do. That's what I've been trying to tell you for the last _two hours_. He's not here-" Derek was interrupted by the loud ringing of Jade's cell phone.

Jade looked at Derek apologetically before she reached out for her cell phone that was in the back pocket of her jeans. She looked at the callers ID and gasped, Derek walked closer so that he'd have a look to know whoever's calling. "Pikachu?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jade's hands started to shake, "It's James's number." She said looking up at Derek. Derek nodded as if he's telling her to answer her phone.

She answered. And a loud shouting was heard, a wave of relief washed over Jade when she recognized the voice of James shouting at her angrily. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! Do you know what time it is?" James exclaimed angrily, Jade couldn't help but smile happily now that she knows James is alright and safe.

"Ummm- I'm- I- I-" Jade hesitated as she tried to make up an excuse, "I'm at Alison's," Jade lied, then she started thinking about how she'll go back home without being seen with Derek. "I'm sleeping over." Jade said nervously.

James was now silent; the only thing heard was his heavy angry breathing through the phone. "I'll come pick you up now." James said with determination.

"No! I mean- umm- look I just want a girl's company, okay?" Jade was now getting a little over the fence with all her lies. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said; her nervous frown immediately turned into a ridiculous smile.

Jade heard James let out a sigh, "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow." He said before he hung up. Jade immediately dialed Alison's number.

A huge lopsided grin appeared on the side of Derek's face, he looked at Jade as she talked to Alison, trying to convince her to cover up for her while she's out. Jade paced back and forth as she tried to make up excuses on why she can't go back home or why she really can't sleepover at Alison's. Five minutes later, all was done.

"Happy?" Derek asked Jade, he was amused with how Jade tried to make up stories. Jade furrowed her eyebrows, trying not to show too much affection, and instead ignoring Derek.

Derek walked into his car and Jade followed, they slipped in, put on their seatbelts and drove off into the distance. They remained quiet for the first five minutes of the car ride until Jade spoke up, interrupting the silence. "So now what?" She asked as she looked outside the window, not recognizing the neighborhood they were driving in. "Where are we?" Jade turned to Derek.

Derek let out a sigh as he adjusted his position, "You need a place to stay, right?" He asked, glancing at Jade from the corner of his eyes. Jade nodded, "Mhhmmm." She replied. Derek fixed the mirror hanging on the ceiling of his car and then looked at the mirror on the side of his car, awkwardly avoiding this conversation as Jade continued to look at him whilst waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Jade asked, breaking the silence. "Where are you taking me then?" She asked, eagerly looking around the neighborhood through the windows.

Derek swallowed, "I'm taking you to my apartment, it's safer than a motel. And we've got Isaac just in case anything happens." Derek said, still refusing to look at Derek.

Jade rolled her eyebrows at how moody Derek Hale is, _one minute he's all happy and excited and the next he's this depressed gothic guy. _Jade thought. "Why are you like this?" Jade asked, she wanted to take it back the minute it came out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She was cut off by Derek.

"It's okay," Derek said, yet ignoring the big question. Silence fell among them once again, Jade nervously played with her fingers, drawing silly doodles with the water that was formed by the fog on the inside window of Derek's car.

The sound of Derek clearing his throat made Jade snap her head to the side so that she'd look at him, expecting him to say something. "My family died a few years ago," Derek began, Jade immediately felt sympathetic towards Derek, she looked at him weakly. "It was a house fire, eleven people died that day, including my parents and my younger sister, Cora." He said, "It was only me, my other sister Laura and my uncle Peter who were alive since that day, my sister and I, we were at school and my uncle Peter, I don't know how, but he survived."

Derek's grip on the steering wheel grew stronger, "But then a year ago my uncle decides to kill my sister." Derek was starting to boil up with rage, "He killed his own niece." He seemed disgusted, his eyes bloodshot. Jade couldn't say anything, and she found herself speechless and emotional. "I killed him, and somehow he came back-"

A loud scream interrupted Derek; Jade's heart started thumping fast against her chest. "What was that?" Jade asked, feeling guilty that she so simply ignored Derek's emotions and instead focused on how scared she was.

"Don't worry about it, that's about a mile away, near town so they'll be fine." Derek said professionally.

Jade wanted to so badly ask Derek to continue, but it didn't feel like the right time, she barely knew him that well and it seemed like a really emotionally heart-wrecking thing to talk about, especially to some stranger.

Jade sat on the diner chair as she looked at Derek set up the sofa-bed. "You take the bed, I'll sleep here." Derek announced.

"Are you sure?" Jade asked, embarrassed by Derek's hospitality, she always though that he was the douchebag type of guy, but he turned out to be a gentleman. Derek nodded as a response to Jade's question. "Okay." Jade shrugged, taking off her shoes and throwing it over by the front door.

Derek then walked back into his bedroom and came out with fresh new clothes. "Here." He said throwing the clothes at Jade, who caught it easily. "They're Erica's so they should fit." Derek announced before turning around to walk back into his bedroom.

"Hey Derek." Jade called out, he turned around just before he reached the door. Derek looked at Jade with his piercing pale green eyes, waiting for her to say something. "I lost my family too." She said, sadly smiling at Derek, in attempt to make him feel better.

"I know." He said as he turned around and walked into his bedroom to get changed, he slammed the door shut.

Jade's eyes widened, and she blinked a couple of times before shaking her head and walking around, looking for a bathroom so that she could get changed into Erica's pajama shorts and vest top, which was a form of nudity according to Jade. _Why can't he get me something that covers up more?_ Jade thought to herself as she got dressed in a modern-looking black and white bathroom that she found on the top floor of Derek's penthouse.

Jade used the leather jacket to cover her thighs as she walked down the stairs, she saw Derek lying down on the sofa-bed staring outside the window, Jade snuck into his bedroom quietly and unseen as possible. Jade immediately jumped onto the bed and covered her legs with the duvet sheets before she closed her eyes, trying to drift into sleep.

"My sister; Cora." Jade opened her eyes to find Derek standing by the door that was accidentally left open by Jade when she attempted to sneak into the bedroom. "She's only a year younger than you are." Derek said coldly, attempting to hide his emotions. He slowly walked towards Jade and kept his distance by sitting on the edge of the bed. "Her body was never found," He sadly announced.

Jade frowned, "Sorry to hear that." She said. Derek nodded and turned his gaze so that he'd look at the floor. "Yeah." He said.

"So you had lots of siblings?" Jade asked, interrupting the silence. "Did you have any brothers?"

"No, only me, my sisters, my aunts, uncles and my parents." Derek said, he glanced at Jade and she smiled at him, but he turned his gaze elsewhere. "I left Beacon Hills since then, I came back a year ago." Derek added, "Since then all the trouble started."

Jade furrowed her eyebrows, "Like you turning teenagers into werewolves?" She said sarcastically, Derek let out a laugh. "You can't just randomly turn people into wolves Derek." Jade said seriously. Derek tilted his head so that he'd look at Jade, he kept staring at her.

"I can if they're willing to." Derek replied.

"You mean _they_ asked you to turn them?" Jade asked, shocked with what she heard.

Derek nodded, "Yeah, all of them, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, even Jackson." He announced.

Jade remained quiet for a moment, she started to drift into her own thoughts, _why would someone want to be a monster?_ Jade started wondering, "But- but why?" Jade asked Derek who had been silently admiring the wall paint of his bedroom.

He shrugged, "They just want to, some to get rid of their bad life, some to be better at lacrosse, and some to look better." Derek announced, "So it's a bonus for me and a bonus for them." Derek shrugged.

"Oh." Jade blinked. "And why do you want a pack, aren't you strong enough to handle everything yourself?" Jade asked curiously.

Derek was thinking, he ignored Jade's question and got off of the bed, he stood up facing Jade, "The alpha pack, I made more werewolves because an alpha pack is coming." Derek announced before he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Jade spent that night thinking about what Derek said, she tried to get rid of those thoughts in order to get some sleep but that seemed impossible, so sat up and stretched out her arms before pushing off the bed covers and getting off of the bed to go grab a glass of water.

Jade tried to make less noise as possible as she opened the door and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, she saw Derek lying down on the sofa bed, asleep. "Hmm." Jade said at the sight of Derek sleeping, he did look cute while he's sleeping. Jade shook off those thoughts and continued her walk to the kitchen, she searched the cabinets for a glass cup but there was nothing, the fridge was empty and the only thing working was the sink.

Jade poked her head through the door so that she could get a glance at Derek, she saw that he was still asleep and so she turned on the sink and brought her mouth to where the water was pour, she gulped it before turning off the sink. As much as Jade wanted to go back to sleep, she continued looking around the penthouse. Everything was dusty and the only furniture was black, white or grey colored.

She made her way up the stairs and looked around the hallway where there were only three doors, two of them led to different bedrooms and the other led to a bathroom, Jade continued looking around and found a small dusty ladder that must've led to the roof. Jade decided not to take the risk and instead go back downstairs and get some sleep.

When her feet touched the last staircase, Jade saw that Derek was no longer asleep; he wasn't on the sofa-bed or anywhere to be seen, and that's when she felt an arm wrap around her throat, almost strangling her to death. Jade used her claws to get out of whoever that was' grip. She quickly turned around to see Derek. "Are you crazy? You could've killed me!" She exclaimed.

Jade was breathing heavily with her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Derek, who was also angry, "You weren't supposed to wander around like this! You scared the hell out of me!" Derek shouted, he was now shirtless.

Just as Jade caught her breath, she muttered an apology and walked away, she went to Derek's bedroom and slipped underneath the warm duvet. Derek followed, but instead he stood by her, she ignored him by keeping her eyes shut, hoping that he'd eventually leave. "Sorry." Derek said before turning around and walking out of the bedroom, he left the door wide open this time.

Jade slightly opened her eyes; she pressed her lips against each other in attempt to keep herself from smiling.

**Last Edited: July 7****th****, 2013.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

A loud banging was heard at the door, Jade's eyes immediately opened, and she gasped. Jade yelped as she found herself falling off of Derek's bed in shock, her head hit the hard cold wooden floor, she moaned in pain as she clutched her head in pain, Derek ran into his room, his green eyes widened and his black hair sticking up in every direction, just as he made sure that Jade's okay, he left to answer the door.

The pain faded away fast, Jade stood up and balanced herself against the wall, she rubbed her forehead as she slowly walked outside the room, and she remained by the door as she looked at Derek angrily open the door.

"What?" The sleepy and angry tone in Derek's voice made Jade start to worry. She wanted to know who was behind the door, but Derek's tall and lean figure blocked her view. Then, the huge triple spiral tattoo on Derek's back caught her attention; she started admiring it while Derek talked to whoever's behind the door, she was totally oblivious of what they were talking about.

But then she heard something that caught her attention, "Who's in there, Derek?" A voice of a male asked Derek. Derek who had been blocking both Jade and the person outside's view shifted aside a little so that whoever's outside could look at Jade. Jade was shocked to see a man in a grey coat stand by the door and looking at her, grinning, he turned to Derek, "Nice." He said to Derek.

"It's not what you think, she's one of theirs." Derek announced. The man's grin then turned into a serious frown, he shifted his gaze from Jade to Derek.

The man looked scared, "Are you insane?" He exclaimed angrily, he looked as if he wanted to punch Derek across the face. "Why isn't she dead yet?" He asked angrily, walking towards Jade. Jade nervously and weakly looked at him as he approached her. "She's not an alpha, is she?" He then stopped and turned his back to Jade so that he could face Derek. Derek shook his head.

"She's new to all of this?" The man asked Derek, and then again turning to Jade, "Poor kid-" The man was interrupted by Derek.

"She doesn't need your sympathy Peter, what are you here for?" Derek asked, rolling his eyes. The man took one last glance at Jade before turning around and walking towards Derek, who's still standing by the front door.

The man walked through the door and then muttered something, "Isaac, he's in the hospital, better go get him before _they_ do." He said before walking away.

Derek suddenly froze; he then slammed the door shut and hurried into his bedroom. Jade stood there, eager to know what's going on, but she didn't want to interrupt anything that could be serious, so she remained standing in the middle of the living room, waiting for Derek to say something.

A moment later, Derek walked out of his bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt while running towards the front door, and before he opened the door, he turned to Jade, looking at her with his piercing sleepy green eyes and then threw his car keys at her.

"Meet me at my house." He said as he grabbed the door knob and opened the door, "And don't let anyone see you." He added before leaving through the door, he was cut off by Jade before he could shut the door.

Jade walked a few steps towards him, "But Derek-" She called out, "What about you?" She asked worriedly.

Derek smiled, "I'll be fine, just go, I'll meet you there." He said before he slammed the door, leaving Jade standing in the middle of the living room alone. Jade let out a huff through her nose as she embraced herself; she hugged her arms from how cold this apartment was.

Jade parked Derek's car by one of the trees next to his old house, she killed the engine and slipped out of the car. She locked the doors before walking down towards the front porch, the newly-painted door looked exactly the same, the one-side paint raised the suspiciousness, and Jade began to wonder. A cold wind blew, and Jade felt unsafe so she decided to go and wait inside.

A couple of minutes later, Jade was pacing back and forth across the empty room with the fireplace, waiting for a sign. She glanced towards the broken window every now and then, checking whether Derek's here yet or not.

She started getting tired of waiting, so she sat on the last staircase, facing the door, stomping her feet nervously against the wrecked wooden floor, staring at the back side of the front door. Jade then started to peel off her nail polish like she always did whenever she was nervous.

A few more minutes later, she got up and started wandering around the house, but remaining downstairs since the stairs were practically destroyed. By the time she reached the abandoned library, she heard the front door slam so hard, she rushed back into the lobby and that's when she saw Derek walking to the room where the huge dining table was, he was carrying a body covered in white sheets. Jade was speechless yet relieved at the sight of Derek.

And then someone else walked in, she was shocked at the sight of Scott McCall, he was talking on the phone, Jade could tell that it was Stiles since she could properly hear his voice. Scott looked at Jade in shock but then his expressions turned into an apologetic smile. "Tell me about it later?" Scott said to Stiles, "Umm. Well no, I'm sure this qualifies immediate discussion." Stiles responded. "Alright then, meet me at Derek's." Scott replied, "Derek's house, what? What the hell are you doing at-?" Stiles was interrupted by Scott, "Just meet me there, okay?" Scott said before he hung up on Stiles.

"You know too?" Jade asked, shockingly looking at Scott, who had a frown on the side of his face, he nodded at Jade.

"I don't just know, I am a werewolf too." Scott said apologetically before joining Derek into the other room. "You still don't live her, do you?" Scott asked Derek while ignoring Jade's presence.

Jade felt speechless, and sick, she held on onto the railing of the stairs and collapsed on the stairs, luckily she found herself sitting on the staircase safe and sound, her eyes were fixed at the wooden floor in shock.

"No, the county took it over, but there's something here that I need." Derek said grabbing some of the chopped wood and throwing it away. "He can't heal from an alpha." Derek said, looking at Scott.

The word alpha caught her attention and made Jade snap her head to the side so that she'd look at Derek and Scott.

"Yeah, but it did heal." Scott said, confused.

"Not on the inside." Derek announced, Jade started to drift into her own thoughts.

She stood up and joined then in the other room, "Is that way it took me so long to heal?" Jade asked curiously looking down at Derek, who's still trying to clear the wood to recover something he wanted. Derek nodded at Jade. She turned her gaze to Isaac, who's lying unconscious on the table.

Derek started to harvest something that was underneath the ground, it was some sort of purple plant. Silence fell among them, Jade was still in shock with what she had just seen.

"Hey, are you going to tell me who that was back then?" Scott asked Derek. Jade looked at Scott who looks creeped out. Derek looked up at Scott, "That alpha." Scott said. Jade immediately turned to Derek for an answer.

"The rival pack, it's my problem." Derek announced, "I know you want to help and you did, I owe you one." Derek said, thankful. He then turned his gaze to look at the ground; he harvested one last portion before standing back up, "Now go home. Go back to being a teenager." Derek looked apologetically at Scott. Derek walked to the table where Isaac was lying down, he put the purple plant down and started taking out the purple stuff.

Jade walked a step closer to have a look at Isaac, "Is he going to be okay?" She looked up at Derek, their eyes met and he nodded to reassure her.

"Um, hey Derek." Scott said, clutching his left upper. Derek stood up straight and looked at Scott, waiting for him to say something. "If you want to repay that favor now," Scott began, he turned to Derek. "There's something you could do for me." Scott said, glancing towards Jade.

Jade stood by the unconscious Isaac and held his hands to comfort him. Meanwhile, Scott sat on one of the chairs in the other room, Stiles standing in the middle while Derek sat on the other chair, facing Scott. He carefully looked at Scott's left upper arm and said something that Jade didn't bother hearing. Scott seemed upset and they started a conversation about some tattoo and Alison, Jade tried to ignore them but her hearing powers were inhuman that she was forced to hear them even though they were in the other room.

Derek then grabbed something, "This going to be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek announced, Jade let go of Isaac's hand and went to get a closer look of what was going on. She saw Derek grab a flame gun, it made a noise shortly before the blue flames appeared from the tip of the gun.

"What are you doing?" Jade exclaimed.

"Do it." Scott said with determination, and the next second Stiles started getting nervous.

Stiles swallowed, "Oh wow, that's a lot for me." He announced, "That is my cue, so uhm." Stiles pointed towards the door, in attempt to cowardly escape this horrifying scene, "I'll just wait outside-" Stiles was cut off by Derek stretching out his arms to stop Stiles from leaving.

"Nope." Derek said, not allowing Stiles to leave the room. "You're going to hold him down." He said pushing Stiles so that he could go back to where he was standing. Stiles nervously glanced at the flames coming out, he gripped Scott's shoulders. And before Derek could start, he turned to face Jade, "You too." He commanded. Jade shook her head nervously, refusing to hold down Scott. "Come on." He called out, Jade slowly walked towards Scott and grabbed his other shoulder.

And then the flames touched Scott's skin, two bands appeared on his left upper arm, and he started screaming in pain, "HOLD HIM!" Derek exclaimed, looking at Stiles. Both Stiles and Jade's grip grew stronger on Scott to keep him from moving, Scott then drifted into unconsciousness from how painful it was.

**Last Edited: July 7****th****, 2013.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Jade left right after Scott fell unconscious, she was no longer capable of watching Scott howling and wailing in pain, and so she headed to the front door with a disgusted expression on her face. As much as Stiles wanted to go and get her, he couldn't so simply ditch Scott.

_Scott's a werewolf._ She thought as she walked down the half-broken stairs of the front porch. Jade went straight home, deciding to go for a walk to get her mind cleared off, she knew she'd be home at the time that she knew James wouldn't be. All she thought was the full moon that night, completely disregarding the fact that Derek might need her help with Isaac.

The minute she snuck inside the house, she hurried up the stairs and into her bedroom. Jade turned on the shower and sat on her bed thinking whilst waiting for the water to warm up. Jade found herself lost in her own thoughts for the hundredth time that day; she shook them off as she undressed before slipping into the shower. Jade was once again overthinking, getting flashbacks of that night three weeks ago, and then about the fact that all of her friends and everyone she is acquainted with is either some sort of supernatural creature or someone that knows about the existence of supernatural creatures.

_Stiles, Jackson, Isaac and now Scott. _About half an hour later Jade hoped out of the shower and got dressed, she decided to get some rest since the full moon is only a few hours away.

Jade turned off the lights and snuck under the duvet, and lied down on the right side of her bed, she closed her eyes, in attempt to fall asleep, but couldn't. Jade slowly opened her eyelids to nervously glance at the clock on the table that's standing next to the side of her bed, it flashed 12:34 p.m. Jade let out a huff through her nose, she closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep, and within half an hour she was drifting into her dreams, but that didn't seem to last long.

She woke up all of a sudden, gasping for breath; it took her a few moments to catch her breath. "What's happening to me?" She whispered to herself. Jade then sat up and leaned against the headboard of her bed; she hugged her legs and tucked her chin in between her boney knees. She turned her gaze to the window, the sun was starting to hide behind the horizon, and the sky's light blue hues was now fading of its color and turning into orange and purple, soon to be replaced by the darkness of the night sky.

Jade knew that she needed help, there was no way she could control her instincts if no one was around to help her, and it was too dangerous to shift on a full moon and in the middle of a neighborhood surrounded by households with young children. Determined, Jade pushed off the duvets covering her legs and walked over to her closet, she grabbed a bunch of fresh clothes and swiftly got changed. She glanced at the clock one last time and it flashed 5:30p.m. Jade couldn't risk wasting time making up excuses on why she's never home, getting scolded by James is a hundred times than turning into a werewolf and uncontrollably killing people. Jade left the house immediately.

She knew that Derek's house was far away enough for her to get into her car and drive there instead of walk, but her car was nowhere to be seen, it has been reported stolen a week ago. Jade had no other choice but to start her brother's old motorcycle's engine and hope she doesn't crash in the middle of the road. When the engine successfully roared, Jade put on the helmet and took a deep breath before she got on the bike and drove away.

A few heads turned in order to see who that person driving a motorcycle was, but no one would recognize her or know that it's Jade since they could barely get a glimpse of her face that's covered by the helmet.

Within twenty minutes, James's motorcycle was parked near Derek's old house by Jade. Jade took off the gloves as she walked into the house, without knocking the door. Unfortunately, Derek wasn't there. Jade cursed under her breath as she put the helmet down on the ground. There was one more place to look; Derek's apartment.

Jade walked out again and stood by the front porch, she shifted her eyes so that she'd look at the sky. She shook her head; it was too risky for her to go to town looking for Derek, she barely had enough time to get there before the sun disappears and the full moon rises, and then she'll shift in front of hundreds of people.

Pain shot through her head all of a sudden, making her clutch the side of her head, Jade groaned in pain as she held on to the railing of the front porch for balance as she sat down, her hands started to shake from the unbearable headache that the full moon's causing her. Jade glanced at her wrist watch; it's about time the full moon takes the place of the sun. "Come on Derek." Jade whispered weakly as she looked up at the moon.

Another wave of pain made Jade scream loudly and painfully that a few birds departed from the long trunked oak trees that surrounded the house. She shrieked again but it came out as a howl, a wolf's howl. Jade looked at her hands; her nails were expanding, turning into hard long pointy-ended claws. "No, no," Jade said taking a deep breath; she followed the instructions that Derek gave her whenever she's shifting on a full moon. Jade quickly stood up and ran back inside.

She glanced at the broken mirror and saw a pair of bright golden eyes look at her direction, Jade panicked when she recognized her own reflection, she hadn't fully shifted, at least not the way Isaac did, where his ears would get pointier and hair would grow of the sides of his face. She reached out for her cell phone that's at the bottom of her leather satchel, Jade grabbed it and tried to dial Derek's number, but she couldn't, not when she has pointy claws instead of human nails. Jade shouted out cursing. Dropping her phone on the ground carelessly, Jade rushed her pace into a jog, headed to the basement.

Another wave of pain washed over her, making her collapse helplessly on the wooden floor, she cried out in pain, loud enough to be heard about a mile away. And then it was all silent again, the only thing heard was the sound of her heavy breathing as she struggled to calm down and catch her breath. "Come on Derek." Jade begged weakly.

She lied down on the dusty wooden floor, her face was sweaty from the entire struggle she was facing, Jade was getting weaker and weaker from resisting her instincts and fighting the urge to shift into a monster and kill every living creature she comes across. Jade soon found herself drift into unconsciousness.

Her eyes fluttered for a while before fully opening, everything was blurry, but she could still hear someone calling out her name asking her to stay awake, the voice was familiar yet she couldn't tell who it was. She was covered in cold sweat, and felt nauseous, the feeling you would get when you have a really bad fever. She sensed a couple of figures somewhere near her.

"Scott, we need to do something." Jade heard a familiar, the only person she was sure was here, and somewhere around her is Scott. Her eyelids felt heavy and started to flutter again and her body was starting to get weaker and weaker as each second passed by.

Then someone grabbed her by the shoulders, gripping on them with great force, "Jade, stop fighting it, okay? Just relax, it doesn't matter if you shift, we're here, we'll help you." Jade recognized the tone in whoever's voice that was; it was Scott, accompanied by Stiles.

Jade breathed in heavily, "W- where am I?" She asked, looking up at Scott with her now-golden eyes, she regained her eyesight and was now familiarizing herself with the surroundings. She caught a glimpse of Stiles who's sitting on a wooden chair, stomping his feet against the floor nervously.

"You're safe." Scott replied reassuringly, "Listen to me Jade!" Scott exclaimed worriedly, looking at Jade straight in the eyes, "Stop fighting your instincts, it's going to be okay!" He said, "It's totally fine, nobody's going to get hurt." Scott added.

Jade nodded, but she no longer had control in her body, like she was no longer capable of shifting or not-shifting, all she did was lie down. "Come on, Jade!" Stiles shouted, he was now by her side, his voice cracked with emotions. Jade was losing consciousness, "Stay with us Jade! Stay!" Stiles was now squeezing Jade's hands and gripping her shoulder as he continuously shook her in order for her to stay awake.

"What are you doing?" A loud bang at the door was heard, Jade was no longer seeing anything, but only listening to what was happening around her. She felt a pair of arms carefully slip under her and carry her up; she was too oblivious and unaware of whoever that was. "Derek's going to be here soon, just keep her alive!" A new voice commanded.

Jade could only hear the hums and tones in their voices, not being able to tell what they were saying.

Her eyelids started getting lighter and lighter as she opened them; a ray of light shot through the open gaps in between the wooden walls that Jade recognized, those walls belonged to the old Hale residence.

Jade sat up and balanced herself by resting her palms against the wooden floor; she rubbed her eyes and tilted her head around to get a clearer view of her surroundings. She saw Isaac lying down on the floor, his clothes covered in blood, but he wasn't hurt. She then got up and started looking around to find Stiles sleeping on one of the dusty old chairs, accompanied by Scott who's lying down asleep on the sofa; he also had blood spot all over his shirt. Lying on the floor near them was Derek, he seemed alright since he wasn't covered in blood like Isaac and Scott, but he looked exhausted.

Jade swallowed, she blinked a couple of times before standing up and then walking out of the house furiously as she clutched her head, frustrated. "What did I do?" She asked herself repeatedly, she turned around to see that the motorcycle was missing and so she let out a loud sigh. Jade continued looking around and turned her gaze upwards, to the half-dark half-light colored sky, it was early morning.

A moment later someone called out her name, "Jade!" Jade's admiration of the sky was interrupted; she turned around to see Derek walking down the stairs of the front porch and speed-walking towards her. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, his sleepy eyes were now extensive in shock, he looked exhausted. Jade looked at him for a moment, she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying and then nodded. The next minute she found herself pulled into a hug by Derek, she didn't hug him back but that didn't matter to him since he was squeezing her.

"I thought you were dead." Derek said awkwardly pulling away. Jade was still oblivious, she couldn't find any words to speak up; "You're still in shock are you?" Derek asked worriedly, "Are you okay?" Jade was now looking at the ground, Derek put his hands on either side of her face pulled her chin up, "Are you okay?" He repeated.

Then it hit her, "Wait, you thought I was dead?" Jade asked, looking up at Derek worriedly.

Derek's awkward half-happy half-sad smile disappeared into a worried expression, "Yeah you- you don't remember?" He asked her. Jade shook her head before she walked away from the house and most importantly; Derek. She was still lost in her own thoughts, everything seemed unbelievable, and did she really do that to Derek? She barely remembers a thing.

"Hey Derek." Jade stopped all of a sudden, "Did I really do that to you guys?" Jade stopped at her heels to turn around and ask Derek, "Did I hurt you?" She asked, looking at him straight in the eye even though he was standing yards away from her.

Derek shook his head, "You didn't."

Jade's eyes widened, "Then who did?"

**Last Edited: July 11th, 2013.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Jade's eyes wavered a little, she found herself back into consciousness. She was lying down on what she recognized as the wet muddy ground of the forest. Facing the dark sky that was only illuminated by the full moon accompanied by the stars. She caught a glimpse of figures passing by her so she tried calling out for help but it all came out as a mutter that even a werewolf couldn't properly hear.

The full moon was looking down at her as she weakly and helplessly tried to stay awake. And then she was starting to get dragged, someone was holding my wrists so hard and painful it was starting to get numb as she got violently pulled by my her skinny arms and she was too weak and to powerless to do anything about it.

_"H-h- help me." I begged, my voice was husky in an unhealthy abnormal way. I struggled to keep my body awake with me, and fought the unconsciousness that I was about to encounter._

_"Would you stop? Nobody's here to help you." A familiar voice of a female said, I turned my head around, looking for whoever said that and I noticed a pair of red eyes looking down at my direction, I recognized the face immediately, "Hello Jade." Kali was walking right behind me, she was barefooted and had her claws out as if she's preparing for a fight. "Ennis would you stop being a pain in the ass and carry her instead?" Kali complained, looking slightly upwards from my direction._

_Now I know whoever's dragging me is called Ennis, "Huh, no way. She could take my eyes out with those claws of hers, I'll pass." Ennis replied mockingly, continuing to drag me violently across those woods. _

_Kali looked frustrated, "Ethan?" She turned backwards, shifting her gaze to whoever's behind her as she continued walking._

_I couldn't find the strength to lift my head up to look at whoever this Ethan guy is. "We're almost there Kali, stop complaining." Ennis said._

_It took us (or them dragging me) about a few more minutes until we got to the destination, it was an old small one-story wooden house, it looked more like a cottage, and they easily gained access to it by breaking the metal lock, crushing it into little useless pieces of metal, and then dragged me inside._

_Ennis then put his arms under my armpits so that I sat up straight, and dragged me to one of the walls of the room, he left me there so I was leaning against the wooden wall that looked as if it's about to collapse at any minute and turned around giving me his back._

_I then caught a glimpse of my reflection in a small broken mirror that's about the size of my foot hanging on the wall. My eyes were swollen and two claw marks starting from my forehead and to my temples were bleeding, I then looked at my arms that were badly bruised, my bare feet were purplish and covered in blood, I found the strength to move my arm so that I could feel the back of my neck, and it was bleeding, traces of four holes that are more likely caused by one of those alphas digging their filthy claws to the back of my neck, to steal my memories, the same thing they did to Isaac._

_"Hey I found this," A guy with a familiar face appeared through the door carrying a metal chain; he looked younger than Kali and Ennis whom I have now fully recognized as the bald guy who crashed my house. The younger guy was also there that day, along with his twin brother._

_Ennis turned his head towards the younger guy and nodded, he was now sat by my side as I was sitting on the floor, the only thing keeping me straight up is the wall I'm leaning against. Kali brought a wooden chair that look ancient and placed it in the middle of the room. Ennis then carried me to the chair and put me down so that I'm sitting up, the younger guy quickly joined him and started to chain me up with the chains he got, I couldn't fight back._

_About ten minutes later, everyone was either sitting on the chairs or leaning against the wall with their arms crossed against their chests. Facing me and staring at me; they impatiently waited for someone with the name Deucalion to show up._

"What's your name?" Deucalion asked, he was standing in the middle of the wooden-walled room that was dimly lit by a few candles and the moonlight. He is a man with sunglasses on and a stick he had been looking around the room in silence for the past few minutes, admiring the whole place even though he barely sees a thing, he suddenly stopped and turned his blind gaze so that he could face Jade. He took off his sunglasses and his fierce pale blue eyes were fixed on Jade's muddy brown ones; an evil smile played his face.

Jade hesitated for a moment before she could answer him, she had been trying to break those chains chained around her and so that she could free herself for the past half an hour but there's no use since she knew she couldn't fight them all on her own, let alone fight _him _on her own. He's more powerful than she is and it has been proven; her swollen eyes that were by then healed, the purple bruises in her arms were no longer there, and the blood on her forehead is now dry and rusty. "Jade," Jade answered honestly, "Jade Hemming." She said, her heart was thumping fast against her chest. "What is it that you want from me?" She asked in a pathetic and cowardly way.

"Jade Hemming, huh?" Deucalion repeated after her with an interested look on his face, "Jade Elizabeth Hemming." He said with pride and confidence. He took a couple of steps closer to Jade. "You do realize that I am the one." He lifted his chin up in pride for being responsible of creating such a powerful beta, "I am the one that turned you?" He asked.

Jade nodded carelessly, completely forgetting the fact that he's blind, she was obviously faking her carelessness, trying to hide the fact that she's scared to death. "Yeah, I do know." She announced disgustingly. "So what?" She said fearlessly.

Deucalion seemed offended at her comeback; he clenched his fists in anger. "You know I can make you do things." He warned, "Things you _really _don't want to do, I can make you kill your own brother." His angry expressions turned into a devilish a lop-sided grin that appeared on the side of his face. "You're like my slave." He said, attempting to make her angry, see what she's capable of when she turns into the beast he's responsible of making.

Jade's breathing was getting heavier, her heartbeats were so fast that Deucalion could hear her heart thump, he could feel it. "I can force you to do something you'll spend the rest of your life hating yourself for. Kill _him_, slice_ him_ into two, I'd do it myself but I'll let you have the honor of killing lover boy." He said before turning and continuing to walk around Jade in attempt to frustrate her. "You; Jade Elizabeth Hemming to me is nothing but an energy boost." He said in attempt to frustrate Jade, which seemed to work out pretty well. "Made to kill and then be killed."

Jade bit her bottom lip in attempt of trying to calm herself, her face was as red as a tomato, her heart was beating so fast it's abnormal, and her eyes flashed golden every few seconds, the metal chains that chained her to the chair were only two pulls away from easily breaking into small useless metal pieces.

No matter what, Jade resisted, she fought her instincts and the urge to kill. However, she wanted to so badly kill Deucalion. "Why isn't she turning?" Deucalion asked, addressing his pack members. They all looked worried and scared.

"I- I- don't know." Ennis said, "She never turned, it's been hours and- she's just a beginner how- how can she not turn?-."

"I know she's just a beginner you fool, I turned her!" Deucalion burst out in anger, he was talking to Ennis, but kept his blind gaze fixed at Jade, who nervously looked at his eyes, wondering whether he could really see or not.

Deucalion then took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did. "Get me a knife." He commanded his pack, suddenly opening his eyes and turning around so that he could face them, "Get me a knife!" He exclaimed angrily. Jade's breathing was now heavy, her heart thumping rapidly against her chest.

"A- a knife? I thought we could just use our-" Deucalion turned to Kali who immediatley rushed to the empty kitchen that consisted of a counter and a small coal fired oven, she started searching inside the drawers, Ennis went into the other room while the twins left the house to look for something similar to a knife outside. "Now." Deucalion's voice said as he turned back to Jade who was starting to shake from how frightened she was, "I need you to do something for me." He said, smiling as if he intended to do something _really_ horrific.

Jade shook her head as if he could see her, "No." She said immediately. "Please-"

Deucalion rolled his eyes at Jade, "You can't just say no. You won't be able to control it when you shift." He announced, leaning closer to Jade. "You'll either turn before the sun is out and go kill Derek's pack that's now wandering all over Beacon Hills, or I kill you, and then Derek will kill his pack on his own." He said.

Jade was now furious, "Derek wouldn't do that!" She exclaimed, bursting into anger. "He- he- he wouldn't hurt them." Jade said sadly. "He would never do that."

Deucalion seemed amused at how Jade reacted, "Are you sure? You've only known him for what? Two weeks?"

She was silent for a short moment, lost in her own thoughts, why does she trust Derek so much even though she's only known him for a short period of time? "He saved my life." Jade answered, looking up at Deucalion, showing him that she's not afraid of him.

Deucalion let out a laugh, "He didn't save your life dear, I made him save your life." He said. "It's how the storyline is supposed to be." Deucalion said, "Plus he can't help it, it's either he kills his pack, or his pack kills him or his pack continues to wander around the town of Beacon Hills and kill innocent people, so I don't really think that Derek has a choice." A second later the twins; Ethan and Aiden came back inside, joined by Kali who looked as if she hadn't found anything. One of them was carrying a chainsaw.

"We found this outside." Aiden said, walking to Deucalion, "It's the closest thing to a knife we could find." He was cut off by Ennis walking back into the main room with a large knife in his hand.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

It was dark, and empty, Jade was suffocating, not only due to the lack of oxygen in that dusty old cottage, but also because she was choking on her own blood that's spattering all over her shirt. Jade lifted her head up in attempt to clear her throat and try to breathe, but the ache in her guts made her groan and keep her head down. Her gaze was fixed at the huge knife that's stabbed into her stomach, with a large bloodstain all over her shirt.

She had been sitting like that for god knows how long, it felt like hours to Jade, but she was barely conscious, the only thing keeping her alive was her body trying to make itself heal, one of the benefits of being a werewolf.

Jade tried to use her strength on breaking the chain that's wrapped around her upper body, securing her arms to the back of the wooden chair, but it was useless, it only made her wound ache even more. And since she's focusing half her strength to prevent her werewolf instincts from taking over her mind and body, Jade was left there helpless and about to die.

"Come on, come- on." Jade said in between breaths, she groaned loudly that eventually came out as a cry, "H- h- help." She tried to call out as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She tried to break those chains again; nothing.

Her vision was starting to get blurrier and blurrier, she was slowly losing her consciousness, and she could no longer fight her body to stay awake, or resist her heavy eyelids. Jade's head wobbled forward before it finally rested, her face facing her chest.

"Goddammit!" She heard a familiar voice echo in her mind, "Arrrgghhh!" It cried out in anger and frustration. Then it stopped all of a sudden, it was dark and she couldn't feel anything around her, she only heard that familiar voice of a male for a while before it disappeared. "Come on, come on." The voice came back, it said in between heavy breaths. "Yes!" The voice said after the sound of metal pieces crashing against the floor was heard.

She could feel her arm loosen, and then she was carried off of that hard uncomfortable wooden chair and onto something cool, hard. She lied down for a moment before her blurry vision came back; her eyelids were continuously and slowly opening and then closing. "You're alive." The man said in relief. "Oh god, she's alive."

Jade could no longer feel anything, not even the 6-inch knife that's stabbed into her stomach. "Listen, you need to stay with me, okay? I'll try to take out."

She wanted to say yes, or nod, but she couldn't find the strength to do so. And then a sudden sharp pain was felt in her guts that made her groan, followed by a soothing feeling, her body was heeling, but she still couldn't find any strength to move an inch of her body. "You'll be okay, you'll be fine." The man said reassuringly.

Her eyelids closed once again. And when she opened her eyes again, she looked at her surroundings from the corner of her tired eyes, it was still dark, but the wind was cool as soothing as it blew on her face, Jade turned her gaze upwards to find a familiar face of a person who's carrying her, possibly outside of the forest.

"Isaac?" Jade's voice cracked before she adjusted her tone, she coughed before repeating his name again, and that's when he looked down so that he'd look at her, his hazel eyes widened in shock at the sight of Jade.

"Hey." He said, looking uncomfortable, he was wearing a coat and a scarf around his neck that Jade kept a firm grip on. "Listen, I'm going to have to take you to Derek's apartment, drop you off there and leave, I have something really important to do." He said, Jade looked him the eye with suspicion.

Jade remained quiet since she barely knew what was going on, and from the look on Isaac's face, something _serious_ was going on. "What happened?" Jade asked.

He let out a sigh, "A lot happened." Isaac replied as he carried her into Stiles' jeep, Stiles wasn't there though. "Don't ask." Isaac said out of the blue, knowing that Jade will ask him why he has Stiles' car. "I'll explain everything later, if I survive." Isaac muttered the last few words. "But anyway, you have to promise me not to leave the apartment; it's not exactly safe right now." Isaac said before he slammed the passenger door shut and hurried to the other side of the car; he slipped into the driver's seat and turned on the engine.

She was starting to get confused, "What's going on Isaac? Tell me!" She exclaimed, her wound was already healing, and faster than what she expected. Isaac turned so that he'd look at her, but didn't say anything; instead he stepped on the accelerator and drove into the distance.

Isaac kept one hand on the steering wheel. "I don't exactly have a clue, all I know is that Boyd and Cora are somewhere around town and they're not exactly in control of their instincts." Isaac answered honestly.

It took Jade a few seconds to process everything. "Wait, what? What do you mean by that?" She turned around 90 degrees so that she could look directly at him. "And who's Cora?" Jade's wound was already healed, which meant she was no longer in pain, she was completely conscious and aware.

Isaac looked at her seatbelt before gesturing her to put it on, "Derek's sister, she and Boyd have been locked in a vault. They haven't felt the full moon in three months." He announced. Isaac glanced at Jade who gave him a questionable look, he turned his gaze back on the road, "We found them, well at least I did, Derek and Scott went to go and get them, it wasn't exactly the wisest decision they made, 'cause right now, Cora and Boyd are wandering around the woods, probably a few more miles away from town where they're most likely to kill anyone and everyone." He said with a serious look on his face. "I just hope we won't have to kill them." He said worriedly.

Jade frowned at how upset Isaac was, she put a hand on his shoulder as a gesture of apology which made him turn and look at her big brown eyes, he slightly smiled at her, "What about Erica?" Jade's mouth was twitching as if she was about to cry. Isaac shook his head and curled his lips angrily. "She's dead?" Jade eyes was now bloodshot but without tears.

Isaac let out a loud huff through his nose, "Yeah." He nodded.

**Picture: Isaac.**

Isaac left to the woods right after he dropped off Jade at the apartment where Peter and Stiles were. He went to the side of the woods where Derek asked him to come, and the minute Isaac got to wherever Scott and Derek told him they'd meet him and found no one. He walked across the dark frightening forest that probably has two vicious werewolves running around trying to kill anything they see. Isaac was focusing his hearing on where the screaming and the roaring noise was coming from, it was somewhere in these woods not so far away from he was standing, he used his inhuman hearing to track down the noise and its source, and as he followed the sound, the first thing he saw was Cora as a wolf standing near a campsite, a girl standing near one of the tents looked calm but Isaac could tell by her heartbeat that she was panicking.

Isaac jumped from one of the trees that he climbed in order to surprise attack Cora, he landed perfectly and with a grin on the side of his face, Isaac jumped over Cora in attempt to knock her down, she fell to the ground and Isaac looked down at her with pride as she scrambled on her feet to get back up. She grabbed Isaac by the collar of his coat and threw him so that his back and the back of his head bumped into a cadre of tree branches. Isaac then fell face-forward and Cora let out a vicious roar.

While Isaac was too busy regaining balance, Scott joined him by knocking down Cora, both Isaac and Scott stood on each side so that they could both surround Cora and give her no chance to escape, a second later they were joined by Derek who roared back at her. Cora reacted by attempting to escape, Isaac and Derek immediately went after her.

Jade who's now all patched up and doing okay was pre-occupied with complaining and continuously pacing back and forth across the living room of Derek's apartment. Peter who was annoyed by Jade's stressful panicking attitude was sitting back on one of the couches, lying down and relaxed, his eyes were shut and his arms crossed against his chest.

The minute Jade walked in, the first thing she saw Peter, she recognized him as the guy that had told Derek all about Isaac being in the hospital after he was attacked by the alpha pack, he was ok but continuously teased her, in a very unfriendly and uncomfortable way.

Stiles had left a couple of minutes ago after Lydia called him, Jade didn't bother ask what was going on hence she was too busy thinking about what the alpha pack might do to Derek, or Scott, or Isaac, or anyone innocent. She was even thinking about the fact that they're chasing two werewolves that haven't felt the full moon in months and are probably more vicious than they've ever been, yet she was completely oblivious about the fact that she could offer them her help.

"Would you calm down and stop moving? If it was up to me I would've have slit your annoying throat." Peter said in a warning yet friendly-ish tone.

Jade stopped all of a sudden and snapped her head to the side so that she'd look at him, "Wait a second, why aren't you out there helping them?" She asked with a confused look on her face. "Aren't you Derek's uncle or whatever?" She asked, now her entire body was opposite to Peter who sat a few yards away from her.

Peter opened his eyes and sat up straight, "Yes I'm his uncle or whatever." He said in a mocking tone, raising one eyebrow and looking at Jade, he took a deep breath before he continued. "Listen well sweetheart. Uncle Peter killed sister Laura, Derek killed uncle Peter." He said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jade furrowed her eyebrows.

Peter let out a frustrated sigh, "That means Derek and I aren't exactly on good terms right now. Plus I'm not willing to risk my life for someone who killed me."

Jade swallowed nervously for reviewing such a ridiculously unimportant thing. "You killed his only sister; it's totally natural for him to want revenge."

Peter looked at her and shook his head. "Whatever you say." He said as he lied back down on the couch, his eyes shut, with he hands behind his heads and his leg sprawled in front of him. "Plus he has Cora now, she's his sister."

"So you did kill her? Laura Hale?" Jade asked, taking a few steps closer to Peter. Peter nodded and without hesitation. "Why?" Jade asked, a little scared of Peter; he did after all come back from the dead.

Peter looked annoyed by Jade's continuous questioning, he opened one eye so that he'd look at her, "I wanted to be the alpha." He answered so simply. Jade's eyes widened in shock.

She grabbed one of the dinner chairs and placed it opposite to Peter, but far enough, she sat down so that she could face him. "So you basically killed your own and assumingly only niece because you wanted to be the alpha?" she asked with interest.

"Yes I did, basically." Peter replied mockingly. And after a few moments of silence, it was time he asks the question. "So, you've got a thing for Derek?" A lop-sided grin appeared on the side of his face.

Jade swallowed, her body stiffened and she shook her head, "No, not really." She replied nervously, suspiciously looking at Peter, she barely knows/trusts the guy and he's already asking her personal questions. "He's just trying to help out after what happened." Jade shrugged, she felt her whole body relax at how confident her comeback was.

"Let me tell you something," Peter sat up straight, focusing his eyes on Jade's, something about him made the hairs at the back of her neck stand, "Derek isn't exactly your typical friendly guy that you see at a coffee shop every morning." He began; _tell me about it_, Jade thought to herself. "I don't know why he would, but I know for sure that he cares about you." Peter stood up and walked over to Jade. "You'll die soon and you know that, might as well do something about that little crush of yours before it's too late." He said once and for all, then leaving the apartment.

Right after that, Isaac went straight towards Derek, he looked him in the eye, and Derek was a little confused. "They almost killed her." He announced, keeping his eyes fixed at Derek as a gesture of fury, yet he stayed calm.

Scott looked as if he's about to flip out, "W- w- what?" He intruded their side-conversation. "Killed who? Boyd and Cora killed someone?" Scott asked worriedly, taking a few steps closer to Isaac, he looked desperate to know.

Isaac's hands were tucked into the pockets of his coat, "No, not Boyd and Cora." He replied quickly and angrily, "Deucalion." He said, turning his gaze so that he'd look at Derek again, expecting him to do something about it, "They wanted to kill Jade." He added. Isaac looked a bit frustrated and worried.

Scott looked a bit confused; he furrowed his eyebrows, completely oblivious of the fact that Deucalion created a werewolf out of Jade for a purpose. "What?" He asked, confused.

Derek's fists clenched, "Where is she-?" The tone in his voice made it pretty clear that he's worried to death. Derek was cut off by Isaac who seemed more upset and angry, towards Derek.

"She's fine." Isaac interrupted, "She's with Stiles and your uncle." Isaac turned to Scott to reassure him. "She can't remember anything though, she just told me she woke up and found herself getting dragged into that cottage." Isaac said, not mentioning Derek the part where they asked Jade to convince Derek to join their pack or they'll kill her brother.

Scott himself was worried about his best friend, "What cottage? What did they want with her?" He shifted his gaze back and forth between Isaac and Derek, hoping they'd have the answers.

Derek let out a sigh, "Let's just focus on Cora and Boyd for now, before they kill anyone else." Derek said, turning around to Scott who had just talked with Stiles on the phone, telling him that Cora and Boyd killed someone. "This doesn't make any sense. That's on the other side of the woods; we haven't tracked them anywhere near there!" Derek exclaimed, denying the fact that Cora and Boyd might've really killed someone.

"Derek, they killed someone." Scott said, a little upset and a little worried about the fact that someone else might die tonight.

Derek's muscular arms were crossed against his chest, "How are they moving so fast?" He was in denial. "They can't be that fast on foot!" He exclaimed angrily, sure about the fact that they didn't kill that person.

"Derek, they killed someone!" Scott replied, with a reassuring tone in his voice. "A totally innocent kid is dead." Scott was trying to hold it together, Derek looked at him apologetically, "And it's our fault." He announced.

Derek shook his head. He cut off Scott, "It's my fault." He said sadly, taking the blame.

"We need help."

Derek raised one of his bushy eyebrows, "We have Isaac now." He said gesturing at Isaac who's standing on his left side.

Scott let out a huff through his nose, "I mean _real _help." He apologetically looked at Isaac who looked offended, "They're too fast for us." He explained. "For all of us, they're too strong, too rabid." Scott had an idea.

"We'll catch them." Derek said in confidence, yet still shattered about the fact that Cora and Boyd killed someone innocent.

Isaac wasn't up for Derek's idea, "What are we going to do? Just hold them down until the sun comes up?" He said sarcastically. Derek shook his head at Isaac and then looked down at the ground.

"Maybe it'd be easier if we could ask someone else for help." Derek said, shifting gazes between Scott and Isaac who shot him a questionable look. "Jade."

**Last Edited: July 20****th****, 2013.**


End file.
